Seras Mía Algún Dia?
by GleekStorm
Summary: Santana y Brittany llevan 4 años de relación y están comprometidas, pero Santana engaña a Britt con su mejor amiga Quinn, quien esta secretamente enamorada de la latina. ¿Que pasara si Quinn queda embarazada de Santana? G!P Brittana/Quinntana(endgame) Friendship: Faberry/Pezberry ... Quinn vs Britt
1. Algo Nuevo

_**Hola, como estan? esta vez estoy acá con una nueva idea que aparecio por mi cabeza, espero que les guste probablemente actualize el fin de semana porque tengo un par de capitulos escritos, en cuanto a mi otro fic no lo abandonare tratare de actualizar pronto. Espero que les guste esta nueva historia. Besos, Dreea (:**_

_****_**Twitter: NayaHeMoLover**

**_Ni glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen y bla bla bla ..._**

Cap 1: Algo Nuevo

Santana y Quinn han sido mejores amigas desde muy pequeñas siempre fueron inseparables, pero Quinn está enamorada de Santana desde siempre y al parecer la latina correspondía los sentimientos de la rubia de ojos verdes, lo que le daba a Quinn la esperanza de poder conquistar su corazón. Hasta que en el penúltimo año de la secundario apareció en sus vidas Brittany S. Pierce una hermosa rubia de ojos azules volviéndose amiga inseparable de las porristas formando The Unholy Trinity, esta inesperada llegada cambio todo el panorama de Quinn, ya que desde el instante en que Brittany piso McKinley Santana quedo idiotizada por la bailarina enamorándose perdidamente de ella y para la mala suerte de la rubia de ojos verdes, Brittany también se enamoró de Santana.

Cuando Brittany y Santana anunciaron que oficialmente eran novias en el último año de la secundaria, Quinn quedo completamente destrozada oficialmente había perdido al amor de su vida, Fue en ese año que se volvió amiga inseparable de Rachel Berry, si Rachel fue la primera en enterarse de los sentimientos que la rubia tenia hacia Santana, ya que fue la diva quien encontró a Quinn llorando en el baño el día que las "Brittana" anunciaron su relación, ella se convirtió en su apoyo y rápidamente la diva también se hizo amiga de la latina, con Brittany siempre mantuvo su distancia, si bien eran amigas no era tan cercana como con Quinn y Santana.

A pesar que a Quinn le dolía ver a Santana de otra persona que no era ella, nunca dejo de ser su mejor amiga ni mucho menos intento separarla de la bailarina, porque aun que verlas juntas le partía cada vez más el corazón ella quería que su latina sea feliz. Al finalizar su último año de secundaria las 4 chicas se mudaron juntas a New York para seguir con su vida universitaria, habían decidido compartir un departamento entre las 4, pero luego de un tiempo Quinn y Rachel se mudaron a un departamento a 2 cuadras, ya que a cierta rubia le afectaba fuertemente ver las muestras de cariños de "la parejita" todos los días.

Así pasaron 3 años, 3 años en los que Quinn no podía olvidarse de Santana, la rubia había salido con varias chicas pero de ninguna logro enamorarse, actualmente Quinn seguía viviendo en el mismo departamento ya que ahora Rachel vivía con su novio. Las 4 ya eran profesionales; Brittany era bailarina y tenía su academia de baile en la que daba clases, Quinn era una fotógrafa muy reconocida y trabajaba para una prestigiosa revista, Santana era periodista de un diario muy conocido y de una revista exitosa y por supuesto Rachel había logrado su sueño y ahora triunfaba en Broadway y llevaba 2 años de novia con Jesse St. James. Las Brittana se habían comprometido hace un año esa noche Quinn la paso llorando y Rachel estuvo consolándola y le dijo que tal vez ya era hora de que se olvidara de la latina, pero eso era algo que simplemente no podía.

Pero una noche todo cambio Santana llego al departamento de Quinn llorando a la casa de la rubia, Quinn al recibirla se le partió el corazón odiaba ver a su morena llorar y sabía que la culpa la tenía la bailarina, llevaban casi un mes en el que estaban con discusiones constantes y ahí estaba Quinn para su amor incondicionalmente como siempre.

_Q: San por favor no llores, que paso?_

_S: lo de siempre Q, no pasa tiempo conmigo, no para en la casa y hoy me canse tenía planeado llevarla a cenar y cuando llega a la casa me dice que no puede que tiene que volver a la academia y le reclame que hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntas y me dijo que tenía que trabajar y me puso más excusas, siento que ya no le importó. La estoy perdiendo Q._

_Q: San por favor no llores, las cosas se van a solucionar pronto (después de decir eso la abrazo con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello y sin duda podía pasar años en esa posición) _

En ese momento Quinn tenía ganas de asesinar a Britt, como es posible que le haga eso a Santana yo daría la vida por pasar tiempo con San pensaba Quinn y era verdad hacia un tiempo que Britt había empezado a descuidar a su novia, Ver a su latina sufrir destrozaba a Quinn, tenía unas inmensas ganas de decirle que ella estaría con ella que la amaba sabía que su amor necesitaba atención y ella se la daría pero ese corazón latino tenia dueña hace mucho, pero hubo un momento en el que la rubia no se pudo controlar e hizo lo que había deseado por años se abalanzo a los labios de Santana y esta le correspondió el beso. El beso se fue volviendo más fogoso, Quinn había deseado eso durante años se sentía en el cielo y no quería que ese beso acabara nunca, pero necesitaban respirar se separaron para tomar aire y esta vez fue la latina quien inicio el beso, pronto sus manos también entraron en acción y sin saber cómo terminaron en la cama de Quinn besándose. Santana estaba encima de Quinn, cuando las cosas empezaron a salirse de control, la latina tenía miedo de que lo que acababa de pasar arruinara su amistad con Quinn asi que opto por separarse de ella

_Q: Que pasa Sanny?_

_S: No quiero perder tu amistad Q, eres mi mejor amiga_

_Q: Eso no va a pasar San (dijo volviéndola a besar, la rubia no quería separarse de Santana)_

_S: Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto Quinn?_

_Q: Nunca estuve más segura de algo San, quiero hacer esto. Hazme tuya_

Luego de eso no hubo más palabras; las caricias se hicieron presentes, los besos, los roces, los gemidos desesperados, el deseo aunque la latina no lo iba admitir no fue solo sexo para ella, Fue una noche especial para ambas, Santana se sintió querida hace mucho que no se sentía asi, con Britt las cosas venían mal hace un tiempo por la falta de atención de la bailarina y sabía que lo que había pasado no arruinaría las cosas con su mejor amiga. Por otro lado Quinn se sentía demasiado feliz pensó que algo asi nunca sucedería pero también sabía que Santana seguía amando a Britt y para ella había solo sido sexo, pero despertar con su amor a su lado fue una de las mejores experiencias que tuvo y desearía despertar asi todos los días, pero sabía que eso no pasaría, en el fondo tenía una pequeña esperanza de que Santana deje a Britt pero pensaba que eso sería imposible Esa mañana se sentaron a desayunar Quinn tenía una sonrisa imposible de disimular.

_Q: Buen día Sanny, que tal dormiste?_

_S: Muy bien Q y tú?_

_Q: Muy bien_

_S: Quinn, lo que paso anoche no va a cambiar nada entre nosotras verdad? _

Pregunto la latina con miedo, no la quería perdón.

_Q: claro que no San, siempre vas a ser mi mejor amiga, sé que lo que paso fue solo sexo, pero ambas lo necesitábamos y tranquila no le diré nada a Britt. _

Dijo la rubia tratando de hacerse la fuerza con el fondo se le partía el corazón pero sabía que las cosas eran asi, sabía que Santana no dejaría a Brittany por algo de una noche

_S: Te Quiero Q._

_Q: Yo también Sanny_

Y de nuevo los besos se hicieron presentes, terminaron con sus cuerpos desnudos en el sofá, desde ese día todo cambio, se juntaban todos los días para almorzar y siempre terminaban teniendo sexo, las cosas entre las Brittana cada día estaban peor, cada día que pasaba Brittany pasaba menos tiempo con Santana estaba metida completamente en su trabajo, olvidando por completo a su novia.

Ya habían pasado 2 meses, Quinn y Santana se habían convertido en una especie de amantes, la rubia se conformaba con eso, sabía que estaba mal pero lo único que le importaba es estar con su latina, desde que había probado sus labios por primera vez se había vuelto adicta a ella. Obviamente lo que tenían era un secreto entre ellas 2 nadie más lo sabían; pero una tarde todo cambio. Santana había ido a casa de Quinn a "almorzar" como ya era su costumbre y en este instante se encontraban en el cuarto de la rubia llevándose por la pasión, pero no se imaginaron que llegaría Rachel, si Rachel tenía una llave de la casa de Quinn ya que la rubia viva sola le dio una copia a Rachel para que no tenga que tocar cada vez que iba a visitar, esa tarde Rachel había terminado su ensayo temprano y decidió pasar a saludar a Quinn. Entro a la casa y vio algunas cosas desordenadas

_R: Quinn, donde estás?_

Pero la castaña no recibió respuesta, hasta que escucho unos ruidos que venían de la habitación de Quinn

_S: Quinn, yaa estoooy cerca ohh sii_

En ese momento Rachel no reconoció la voz y estaba por irse al parecer llego en mal momento pero paro en seco cuando escucho la voz de la rubia

_Q: San, saaan maas rápido amooor_… ya casi Sanny maaas ahhhh– la rubia gemía entrecortada

La castaña al escuchar el nombre de la latina se quedó paralizada y opto por irse, luego regresaría y hablaría con Quinn

Dos horas más Rachel volvió a casa de Quinn, rogando no encontrar una escena similar a la de la tarde

_R: Hey Quinn (dijo entrando en la casa)_

_Q: Hey Rach que sorpresa!, pensé que estabas ensayando? (dijo con una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro)_

_R: Hoy terminamos antes. Y traje algo de pizza para cenar_

_Q: Perfecto, y como esta Jesse?_

_R: Bien bien, tuvo que ir a coordinar unas cosas para su obra que estrena la próxima semana_

_Q: Que bueno espero que le vaya bien como siempre_

_R: Gracias, le dire. Y señorita Fabray (le dijo bromeando) a que debemos esa enorme sonrisa? Alguna conquista? (dijo tratando de inspeccionar)_

_Q; No, nada nuevo (se moria de ganas de contarle, desde la primera noche con santana quizo contarle pero sabe que debe mantenerlo en secreto)_

_R: Segura Q? No me ocultas nada?_

_Q: No, nada Rach, Por que lo preguntas?_

_R: mhhmmm, no me contaras el hecho de que estas teniendo sexo con tu gran amor Santana Lopez (en ese momento Quinn abrió los ojos) … y no te molestes en negármelo _

_Q: ehh de que hablas? (rachel le mando una mirada asesina) ehh como sabes? (le dijo nerviosa, no tenia idea de que alguien supiera)_

_R: Tranquila Q, espero que me cuentes todo. Bueno digamos que no me entere de la mejor manera_

_Q: A que te refieres?_

_R: ahmm vine en la tarde para que almorzaramos juntas y creo que olvide el hecho de que hace un tiempo que te juntas a "almorzar" con Santana (en ese momento Quinn se puso roja) y bueno digamos que las escuche_

_Q: OH POR DIOS! QUE VERGÜENZA RACH, LO SIENTO_

_R: me generaron grandes traumas (le dijo bromeando y Quinn le tiro un pequeño golpe) auch_

_Q: tampoco es para tanto Rach jajaja_

_R: ahora Q, dime desde cuando y como? Ella sigue con Brittanay? Y no me mientas._

Quinn le conto todo a Rachel a lo que la diva estaba sorprendida, se sentía bien por su amiga, pero también sabia que no debía hacerse ilusiones

_R: Q, tu eres feliz con esto?_

_Q: Rach tu mejor que nadie sabes que la amo con mi vida y me conformo con tenerla aunque sea solo asi_

_R: Pero Quinn asi te lastimas mas, ella sigue con Brittany _

_Q: lo se, pero ella no le presta atención, sabes que tengo la esperanza que la deje_

_R: Quinnie no te quiero desilusionar, pero sabes perfectamente que se van a casar_

_Q: lo se, pero casi ni se ven. Ni parecen pareja, quiero creer que Santana la va a dejar_

_R: Crees que eso llegue a pasar?_

_…_


	2. ¿Confusiones?

_**Hola, como estan? como les prometí acá les traigo el segundo chapter, espero que les guste y los disfruten, quizas actualize mas tarde o sino mañana temprano. A por cierto tambien queria decir que este fic sera G!P se que no lo deje muy claro en el cap anterior, aca se explica un poco mas. Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts. Besos Dreea :).**_

_****_**Dany-05: jajaja yo tambien estaba y estoy con muchos Quinntana feelings , uhmm lo de san y britt se hara esperar un poco, ya que Britt no es tan inocente como parece. Y si, quien no podria prestarle atencion a Santana?, espero que te guste este cap y gracias por la review.**

**ryofu1: acá esta lo que pedias jajaja, Gracias por la review.**

**shunreibell: conforme vaya avanzando el fic, se iba a ir detallando mas, gracias por la review espero que te guste este cap.**

**HarukaIs: Gracias por tu review**

**Mavi182: No es que vaya rapido, si no es que la historia se basa un poco en esta relacion de Quinn y Santana y lo que surgira de ella, y Quinn no la tendra tan facil. Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este cap.**

**ifeellikegleek: Gracias por la review, a mi tampoco me cierra mucho, es que no sabia con quien poner a Rachel jajaja.**

_**Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen , y bla bla bla ...**_

Cap 2: ¿Confusiones?

…

_R: Quinnie no te quiero desilusionar, pero sabes perfectamente que se van a casar_

_Q: lo sé, pero casi ni se ven. Ni parecen pareja, quiero creer que Santana la va a dejar_

_R: Crees que eso llegue a pasar?._

_Q: espero que sí, Britt la tiene muy descuidada y más bien parece que yo y Santana fuéramos pareja no ellas 2, pero San la ama. Así que sinceramente no creo que eso llegue a pasar. (Dijo con un tono triste)_

Y lo que dijo la Rubia era verdad, ella y santana parecían más pareja que las Brittana, siempre que alguien las veía juntas les decía lo mismo. Quinn se preocupaba mucho más por la latina que la bailarina, últimamente la pareja ni se veía y eso que vivían juntas eso era uno de los motivos de sus constantes peleas, y como siempre Quinn estaba presente para consolar a su amada latina y con ganas inmensas de asesinar a Brittany

_R: Quinn puedo preguntarte algo?_

_Q: Claro Rach_

_R: Ehhmm… ustedes se están cuidando? (pregunto un poco tímida y en ese momentos la rubia abrió los ojos grandes y se sonrojo)_

_Q: ehhh... porque me preguntas eso Rach? (dijo nerviosa y totalmente roja)_

_R: A ver Q, sabemos perfectamente lo que tiene Santana entre las piernas y que puede llegar a dejarte embarazada y espero que al menos si están teniendo 'algo' sean lo suficientemente inteligentes como para cuidarse. _

_Q: Bueno si, se perfectamente eso y si nos cuidamos, aunque no te niego que me encantaría tener un hijo con Sanny, no quiero que sea en estas circunstancias, ella esta con Britt y aunque me duela se van a casar, y sé que lo que tenemos no es nada serio (dijo afligida)_

_R: Por eso mismo Quinn creo que te estas lastimando con esto, porque tu si tienes sentimientos hacia Santana y esta situación te hace daño_

_Q: Lo se Rach, pero prefiero tenerla aunque sea asi, porque al menos en esta situación puedo besarla y más._

_R: Bueno es tu decisión Q, y sabes perfectamente que apoyo tu decisión y que no le diré nada a Britt, realmente espero que pueda pasar algo real entre tú y San porque nadie se merece su amor más que tú._

_Q: Gracias Rach._

_R: Y bueno Q, cambiando de tema, que tan grande es? (dijo riendo y Quinn volvió a sonrojarse y le lanzo un golpe a la pequeña castaña) OUCH QUINN_

_Q: Te lo mereces (le dijo riendo), como se te ocurre preguntarme eso? Y NO, no te diré nada de eso. Eres un asco Berry (dijo lo último con tono de burla)_

_R: Vamos Quinn, lo he visto dormido y no es nada pequeño (le dijo riendo a lo que Quinn abrió los ojos) y no soy un asco, ustedes 2 me han dejado traumada de por vida con los ruidos que escuche._

_Q: COMO QUE LO HAZ VISTO BERRY? Y repito eres un asco Rachel_

_R: Tranquila, no he tenido una aventura con tu amor, fue un día que nos estábamos cambiando para salir y fue de casualidad, ahora respóndeme y deja de decir que soy un asco, que tú y Santana tendrán que mandarme a terapia para poder sacar eso de mi sistema (le dijo bromeando)_

_Q: Mas te vale Berry, y bueno si es grande, no diré nada más al respecto. Mas traumático fue la vez que te encontré haciéndolo con Jesse, Rach (ahora fue la castaña quien se puso roja)_

_R: Bueno, conversación cerrada acá_

_Q: jajaja ay Rachel_

Las amigas siguieron conversando toda la tarde hasta que Rachel se fue, a la mañana siguiente Quinn salió a trabajar tenía una sesión de fotos en una locación cerca de la oficina de Santana y pasaría a buscarla para ir a almorzar como todas las tardes

Esa mañana en el departamento de las Brittana se escuchaban gritos, como últimamente ya era costumbre y para variar el mismo motivo de siempre

_B: Santana puedes dejar de gritar_

_S: NO, estoy harta de esta situación, lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que vayamos a cenar esta noche, hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntas y como siempre me dices que no puedes porque tienes trabajar, casi ni nos vemos y siempre estás trabajando_

_B: Santana entiéndeme tengo que trabajar_

_S: y yo también, pero siempre trato de hacer tiempo para mi novia, que no puedes hacer lo mismo maldita sea (dijo muy alterada) hace más de 3 meses que no pasamos tiempo como una verdadera pareja ESTOY HARTA DE ESTO BRITTANY._

_B: San, amor lo siento (dijo tratando de calmar a su latina), tienes razón, te prometo que tratare de hacer tiempo para nosotras_

_S: Siempre me dices lo mismo y nada cambia. Demuéstrame las cosas con hechos y no con palabras, y ahora me voy que llegare tarde a la oficina (dijo saliendo del departamento y dando un gran portazo)_

Santana estaba más que frustrada hace tiempo que no compartía tiempo con su prometida, hace meses que no tenían intimidad, si bien ella tenía a Quinn sabía que no podía seguir usando a su mejor amiga de esa forma aunque para ella no era solo sexo, eso era algo que no admitiría por el momento, y odiaba sentirse culpable por engañar a su novia a quien amaba, luego de su día de oficina Quinn fue a buscarla para almorzar juntas como siempre y fueron a la casa de la rubia, estuvieron conversando, con Quinn, Santana encontraba en su mejor amiga lo que le últimamente le faltaba a su relación, ella siempre le preguntaba que tal había estado el día, podían hablar cosa que con Brittany últimamente se le hacía imposible, terminaron de almorzar y dado que ese día Santana tenía la tarde libre y Quinn había terminado su sesión, decidieron ver una película juntas, cosas como esa le faltaba a la relación Brittana,, por el bien de su mente la latina decidió dejar de pensar en eso y siguió viendo la película, en un momento Quinn por inercia recostó su cabeza en el cuerpo de Santana y esta decidió abrazarla por la cintura, ambas se sentían tan bien en esa posición que estuvieron asi y haciéndose mimos por el resto de la película, luego la rubia de ojos verdes empezó a besar el cuello de su latina, provocando gemidos en ella

En un movimiento rápido la latina, sentó a Quinn en sus piernas y empezó a besarla desenfrenadamente, las manos entraron en acción y Quinn le saco la remera a Santana de un tirón, la latina no se quedaba atrás y mientras besaba el cuerpo de la rubia le quito la blusa y el sujetador, para darle la debida atención a los pechos de Quinn, quien gemía desesperada por los roces de su latina, la rubia decidió bajar por el cuerpo de la latina dejando besos por todas partes, luego le saco rápidamente el pantalón y se sentó nuevamente en las piernas de la latina moviendo sus caderas desenfrenadamente provocando que el miembro de la latina se endureciera en los boxers y que Santana diera un grito desesperado, Quinn quería provocarla, santana seguía succionado los pechos de la rubia y con una de sus manos le apretó el trasero para sentir más fricción, Quinn ya no aguantaba más quería sentir a su amada dentro de ella, asi que le retiro rápidamente el bóxer que cubría a Santana y en ese instante la latina empezó a penetrarla rápidamente mientras Quinn saltaba sobre el gran amigo de la latina.

_S: Oh Quinn, (gemía mientras la rubia dejaba marcas en su cuello y con sus manos masajeaba los pezones de la latina)_

_Q: Sanny maaas rapidoo amorrr (pedía más la rubia)_

_Santana empezó a penetrarla más fuerte y rápidamente, ambas estaban cerca_

_Q: ahhh si Saaanny, ya estoy cerca ahhh se siente tan bien (decía mientras seguía moviéndose sobre el miembro de la morena)_

_S: Q, quiero que lleguemos juntas princesa (dijo moviéndose más rápido, luego de unos segundos ambas alcanzaron el orgasmo)_

_Q: Saaanny (grito Quinn cuando llego)_

_S: Eso fue WOW (dijo un poco más controlada)_

_Q: Lo mejor (dijo besando a la latina)_

Luego, ambas decidieron ducharse, y luego Santana se fue en dirección a su departamento, en su auto no podía evitar sentirse culpable por Britt, lo peor es que en la mañana discutieron fuertemente, quería pedirle perdón por haberle gritado de esa manera, encima se sentía culpable por lo que le hacía, asi que decidió ir a hacer unas cosas antes de ir a su casa, Cuando por fin llego, la esperaba Britt, cosa que la sorprendió ya que últimamente la bailarina llegaba después de ella, la rubia se acercó a ella

_B: Sanny lo siento, tienes razón, pero te prometo que desde ahora pasare más tiempo contigo amor. Te Amo (le dijo dándole un beso en los labios tiernamente, ella también la extrañaba)_

_S: Yo también lo siento amor, no debí haberte gritado asi, te amo, te traje algo (le dijo entregándole un ramo de rosas que le había comprado a su prometida)_

_B: Son hermosas bebe, te amo. Hoy llegue antes, no podemos ir a cenar, pero que te parece si preparo algo y cenamos juntas, y luego pasamos un tiempo juntas (le dijo seductoramente)_

_S: Mhmmmm me encanta esa idea (le dijo con una voz sexy), bebe que te parece si este fin de semana, hacemos un viaje asi podemos pasar todo el fin de semana juntas?_

_B: me encantaría amor, pero este fin de semana tengo que hacer unas coreografías para un espectáculo_

_S: Es en serio Britt, sabía que no podías hacer un tiempo solo para nosotras, sabes que olvida la cena no tengo ganas de nada, Dormiré en mi oficina asi que no me molestes, (dijo retirándose hacia la pequeña oficina que tenían en el departamento completamente furiosa)_

_B: Sanny amor, espera (dijo rápidamente pero su novia no la escucho)_

Santana empezó a preguntarse en que momento cambio todo, en que momento su prometida empezó a pasar menos tiempo con ella, ya no estaba tan segura de quererse casar con Britt y en sus pensamientos aparecía una rubia de ojos verdes, amaba a Britt pero últimamente se sentía mucho mejor con Quinn.

_S: '¿Que me está pasando con Quinn?_

_…_

**N/A: En el próximo chapter veremos un poco el punto de vista de Britt.**


	3. Movimiento Sorpresa

**_Hola, Como estan? perdon por la demora, es que no pude actualizar antes porque estoy a full con clases y ensayos, pero aca le traigo el nuevo cap. Espero que les guste, mañana actualizo mas que seguro. Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts. Twitter: NayaHeMoLover - ishipheya. Besos Dreea (:_**

**ryofu1: jajaja que bueno que te gusto. Gracias por la review.**

**Busshunter: Bueno luego de leer este cap, no creo que pienses lo mismo de Britt jajaja. Gracias por la review, espero te guste este chapter.**

**Dany-05: Eso es lo queria dejar claro en la amista de Quinn y Rachel, que bueno que se entendio, y si nadie puede resistirse a Quinn jajaja, espero que te guste este cap, y gracias por la review.**

**CatAgron: Gracias, que bueno que te gusto, si habra Quinntana definitivo pero se hara esperar. Gracias por la review, espero que te guste este cap.**

**Mavi182: Jajajaja, aqui esta el nuevo cap espero que te guste. Gracias por la review.**

**_Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen y bla bla bla ..._**

Cap. 3: Movimiento Sorpresa

Había pasado un mes desde la gran discusión Brittana y las cosas seguían igual, no había cambio por parte de Brittany , y Santana ya se estaba cansando de esa situación, incluso habían noches que por no pelear con su novia se quedaba en casa de Quinn, en ese mes que paso la latina seguía pasando tiempo con su "amante" pero ya no era solo sexo, eran como citas ; lo que confundía mas a Santana, la rubia se comportaba amorosa con ella y la latina igual, ambas se preocupan una por la otra. En Quinn, la latina encuentra lo que necesita, no sabe exactamente lo que le pasa con ella, solo sabe que no es solo sexo, la idea de dejar a Brittany ha estado rondando su mente, pero siente que ama a su novia, aunque ya no soporta la situación. Como siempre ya era hora de almuerzo e iba a ver a su rubia de ojos verdes, esta vez decidió pasar a buscarla a su oficina y darle una sorpresa.

_Q: Hey San, Que haces acá pensé que nos veríamos, en mi casa para almorzar como siempre._

_S: Lo sé. Pero quería darte una sorpresa y llevarte a almorzar a un nuevo restaurante que abrieron cerca, que dices? Vamos?_

_Q: Claro, Sanny vamos_

Ambas se subieron al auto de la latina y partieron rumbo al restaurante. Quinn estaba mas que feliz, últimamente las cosas para ella se veían bien, pasaba mas tiempo con su amada y se daba cuenta que la relación Brittana iba de mal en peor, lo cual alimentaba sus esperanzas.

Ambas se encontraban almorzando entretenidamente, parecían una pareja, creaban una burbuja solo para ellas en la que nadie mas podía entrar, eso sucedía cada vez que estaban juntas.

_S: Q como va todo con tu trabajo? He visto las ultimas sesiones que haz hecho y me encantaron _

_Q: Gracias Sanny. Y si últimamente, me dan sesiones mas grandes, de hecho me han encargado cubrir las fotos de la serie de conciertos que habrá la próxima semana (le dijo emocionada, era una de los trabajos más grandes que le habían asignado)_

_S: Quinnie, eso es genial, es un gran evento estoy segura que va a ser un gran logro para tu carrera (le dijo abrazándola fuertemente)_

_Q: Eso espero, ojala que todo me salga bien_

_S: Veras que si, eres la mejor princesa (le dijo inconscientemente y dándole un beso en los labios)_

Cuando ambas reaccionaron ante lo que había pasado, decidieron hablar de otra cosa. Ese beso había ocasionado una revolución de pensamientos en ambas, nunca se habían dado un beso en publico y sobretodo la forma en como trato a Quinn, para la rubia fue una esperanza mas, sentía que se estaba ganando el corazón de su amada. Para la latina, lo sucedido fue la confirmación que necesitaba, sabia que últimamente sentimientos por Quinn que creía que había olvidado estaban volviendo a surgir, así que decidió que esa misma noche terminaría con su novia.

Luego de que terminaron de almorzar, ambas se dirigieron a la casa de la rubia, donde se sentaron a ver un poco de televisión y darse mimos, Santana decidió decirle a Quinn la decisión que había tomado, necesitaba saber si a su amiga le pasaba lo mismo que a ella.

_S: Ehhh Quinnie, quiero decirte algo (dijo visiblemente nerviosa)_

_Q: Que pasa San?_

_S: Voy a terminar con Britt, voy a romper mi compromiso con ella, esta situación ya no da para más, lo he estado pensando y creo que es lo mejor. Luego vendré y hablaremos te parece? (le dijo, como para saber como reaccionaria la rubia, a lo cual Quinn respondió con un apasionado beso. Esa era la confirmación que la latina necesitaba)_

_Q: Esta bien te esperare. (Le dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios, y Santana salió rumbo a su departamento)_

Cuando la latina salió del departamento, Quinn no podía contener su alegría, lo que tanto había soñado al fin estaba pasando, su amor se estaba enamorando de ella e iba a dejar a su novia, necesitaba contárselo a Rachel pero la morena no contestaba, debe estar ensayando pensó y decidió ir a tomar una ducha.

Todo parecía ir bien para Santana y Quinn, pero parece que el destino tenia otros planes para ellas, esa mañana Brittany se encontraba muy pensativa en el trabajo, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con su morena no quería perderla y sabia que todo era su culpa, un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, su compañera de trabajo Marley.

_M: Que pasa Britt?, estamos pensativas esta mañana?_

_B: Hola Marley, es que no soporto estar así con Santana y lo peor es que todo es mi culpa._

_M: B, sabes cual es la solución, sabes perfectamente que no es necesario que estés aquí todo el día, al fin y al cabo esta es tu escuela, tomate tiempo libre y pásalo con ella, porque sino la acabas perdiendo, según lo que me haz contado hace meses que no tienen intimidad, tu novia se va a terminar cansando y te va a engañar y ahí si la vas a perder así que mas vale que hagas algo Britt!_

Esas palabras descolocaron a Britt, su amiga tenia razón, sabia que no le estaba dedicando tiempo a Santana, pero acaso la latina seria capaz de engañarla pensaba, ella no soportaría perder a su novia y no permitiría que eso suceda, no creo que se llegue a enamorar de alguien, de el único obstáculo que podía separarnos me deshice hace años.

Brittany S. Pierce no era tan inocente como todos pensabas, detrás de esa fachada de niña inocente habitaba un genio maligno, esta dispuesta a conseguir siempre lo que quiere sin importar lo que tenga que hacer. Cuando se mudo a Lima, y se fue a inscribir a McKinley High vio a una hermosa latina en traje de Cheerio que la cautivo, esa chica va a ser mía pensó. El primer día de clases, la vio en su aula y no dudo en acercarse a hablarle, la morena estaba acompañada de una rubia de ojos verdes también vestida de Cheerio y Brittany pudo darse cuenta que había una atracción mutua, pero eso no iba a ser un obstáculo para ella, entro en las Cheerios y se hizo "amiga" inseparable de las 2 chicas, su objetivo era mantener vigilada a Quinn, y alejarla de la latina, conforme iba conociendo a Santana se fue enamorando de ella, y ella había notado que le gustaba a la latina y usaba esto, para alejar a Quinn, sabia perfectamente como manipular a la gente y siempre le hacia ver a la rubia de ojos verdes que la latina solo tenia ojos para ella, aunque esto no fue siempre así. Y lo consiguió, logro que Santana se enamorar de ella, logro que sea su novia, y no iba a perder la oportunidad de restregárselo en la cara a Quinn, pero como siempre usando su mascara de niña inocente, soltando comentarios 'inocentes' era la manera en la que marcaba su territorio, fue la idea de ella anunciar su relación con Santana frente a clase, fue la idea de ella que vivieran las 4 juntas en NY, también fue idea de ella, invitarla a la cena donde le propuso matrimonio a su novia, porque fue ella quien lo hizo y todo para dejarle en claro a Quinn que Santana era de ella.

Brittany se encontraba confiada, pensaba que ahora nada podía separarla de su novia, pero reacciono sabia que en el tiempo que descuido a Santana, esta pasaba tiempo con su rival de amores, no voy a permitir que te quedes con mi novia Fabray pensó la rubia de ojos azules.

_B: Tienes razón Marley, no voy a permitir que eso pase, no soportaría perderla, sabes ahora mismo me voy para mi departamento le voy a preparar una sorpresa, me tomare un mes libre para pasar tiempo con ella. Te parece que te deje a cargo?_

_M: Seria un honor Britt, ahora ve por tu chica._

Brittany salió rápidamente para su casa, en su cabeza retumbaban las palabras de su amiga, ¿seria Santana capaz de engañarla?, llego a su casa y decidió prepararle una cena romántica a su novia, ya tenia todo en el horno, fue a la habitación que compartía con su prometida, a buscar que ponerse para lucir radiante esa noche, estaba a dispuesta a arreglar todo con ella, no iba a perderla eso no, cuando vio que la blusa del trabajo de Santana no había entrado bien en el sesto de la ropa sucia, la estaba acomodando, cuando vio una marca de labial en el cuello de la blusa, la cara de la rubia palideció, su novia la estaba engañando y ella era la culpable, ¿ quien podrá ser? Pensó, cuando vio un cabello rubio que conocía a la perfección, acerco la blusa a su rostro, lo tenía, sabía quien era.

_B: Oh no Fabray. No voy a permitir que te quedes con ella._

Los miedos de Brittany se estaban haciendo realidad, sabia que Quinn era la única persona que podía separarla de su latina y ella no iba a dejar que eso pase, sabia que Santana podía volverse a enamorar de ella. Así que decidió omitir eso y no decírselo a Santana y continuar con su plan, sabia perfectamente como manipular a las personas e iba usar eso para que su morena no la deje. Ya tenia toda lista, sola faltaba que llegue su novia.

Santana estaba decidida iba a romper todo compromiso con Brittany, llego al departamento dispuesta a esperar a su novia para que pudieran hablar, cuando entra el departamento y ve todo oscuro, debe haberse ido la luz pensó. Cuando de pronto siente que alguien la abraza por la espalda.

_S: Que diablos! (grito)_

_B: Amor soy yo (dijo besándola apasionadamente)_

_S: Que haces acá tan temprano?_

_B: Decidí salir antes y darte una sorpresa amor, ya se que no pasamos tiempo juntas y en serio lo siento, se que siempre te digo lo mismo, pero esta vez enserio, me tome un mes libre para pasarlo solo contigo. Quiero que arreglemos esto bebe, te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti. (Dijo para volverla a besar)_

Santana no sabía que hacer, estaba decidida a terminar con ella, pero se encuentra con esa sorpresa y con su novia diciéndole todo lo que había esperado, esta vestida hermosa pensó.

_S: estas hermosa! (fue lo único que pudo decir, pero recordó lo que le había dicho a Quinn, no sabia que hacer) Britt , Tenemos que hablar ( dijo en un tono serio)_

Al escuchar eso Brittany, sabía lo que vendría y no iba a permitir que eso pase, así que hizo una jugada.

_B: Amor se que quizás no me creas, pero lo digo en serio, lo siento mi vida perdóname_

_S: Te amo (le dijo besándola, ver a Britt así la hizo sentir m al, se sentía culpable por engañarla y ahora que su novia estaba haciendo por ella, no podía simplemente dejarla, pero también estaba Quinn, no sabia que hacer)_

_B: Bebe te prepare una cena, pero que te parece si nos vamos directo al postre? (le dijo seductoramente y devorando el cuello de su latina)_

_S: Vamos (le dijo jalándola hasta su habitación)_

EL ambiente estaba caliente, empezaron a besarse desesperadamente y acabaron teniendo sexo, después de meses, al terminar Santana estaba mas que confundía, no sabia que sentía por Britt ni que sentía por Quinn, luego de terminadas sus actividades la pareja ceno y la morena acepto pasar un fin de semana de viaje con su novia, sabia que la rubia se estaba esforzando,

Al día siguiente Santana tenia la cabeza echa un lio, había decidido darle una oportunidad a su novia, porque la ¿amaba? Ni ella lo sabia en ese instante, antes de pasar por su trabajo decidió ir a casa de Quinn y decirle lo que paso. ¿Qué le digo? Pensaba, subió al departamento y entro con la llave que la rubia le dio, a penas piso el departamento sintió los labios de su rubia de ojos verdes contra los suyos. ¿Qué Hago? Pensó.

_S: Quinn tenemos que hablar! (le dijo en tono serio, lo que preocupo a la rubia que estaba ilusionada)_

_Q: Que pasa Sanny?_

_…_


	4. ¿Despedida?

_**Hola, como estan?. Como les prometi aca les traigo el siguiente cap, espero que les guste lo mas probable es que el proximo chapter este para hoy o sino mañana temprano. Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts. Besos Dreea (:**_

_****_**Busshunter: Te lo dije jajaja. No creo que necesite hacer nada para demostrarlo, Santana se dara cuenta solita. Gracias por la review espero que te guste este cap.**

**ryofu1: Jajaja Britt de angel no tiene nada, jajaja espero que este cap lo compense. Gracias por tu review.**

**CatAgron: Demasiado manipuladora eso se vera mas detallado en los proximos caps. Y por supuesto que si Quinntana. Gracias por la review, espero te guste este cap.**

**Deli: Gracias, uhmm la verdad que no creo que ponga a otro tercero, suficiente tendremos con Brittany jajaja. Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este cap.**

_**Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen y bla bla bla. **_

Cap. 4: ¿Despedida?

_S: Quinn tenemos que hablar! (le dijo en tono serio, lo que preocupo a la rubia que estaba ilusionada)_

_Q: Que pasa Sanny?_

_S; Ehh no se como decirlo Q. (dijo la morena nerviosa, lo cual exasperaba a la rubia)_

_Q: Solo dilo ya Santana! Porque no viniste anoche? Te estuve esperando. Terminaste con Britt?_

_S: Ehh Quinn yo no termine con Brittany (le dijo apenada, estaba muy confundida quería estar con Quinn, pero sentía que todavía amaba a Brittany pero ya no de la misma manera)_

En ese momento Quinn sentía que su mundo se venia abajo, se había ilusionado con que Santana iba a dejar a Brittany, pensó que al fin su latina se estaba enamorando de ella. Pero había algo que la rubia no entendía, en el momento que la morena le dijo eso se veía triste, y las cosas que pasaron el día anterior la confundían mas, Santana le había dicho que luego de terminar con Brittany hablarían ¿pero de que?, sin duda algo había pasado para que la latina cambiara de opinión y Quinn necesitaba averiguarlo, tenia que saber si realmente tenia una oportunidad con ella y si era así esta si vez lucharía por su amor.

_Q: Que?, Santana, enserio piensas seguir con esa relación? No te dedica el tiempo suficiente, me dijiste que la dejarías. (Santana sintió como la rubia le reclamaba, y pudo confirmar en ese momento que ella también sentía algo por ella. Pero que hacer?)_

_S: Quinn déjame que te explique._

_Q: No tienes nada que explicarme Santana, al final tu y yo solo teníamos sexo no?, no tengo porque reclamarte. (Dijo la rubia dolida)_

_S: Las cosas no son así Quinn, Yo te quiero… (Fue interrumpida por la rubia)_

_Q: Ya se, y somos mejores amigas y esto no nos va afectar, se muy bien como son las cosas Santana._

_S; Quinn déjame hablar, Yo te quiero no solo como mejor amiga, no se como explicar esto_

Un brillo de esperanza se apodero de Quinn, la quería pensaba pero entonces porque rayos no dejo a Brittany necesito saberlo.

_Q; Solo dilo_

_S: Al principio lo de nosotras si fue solo sexo, o al menos eso quería creer, pero no es así, siempre haz estado conmigo te preocupas por mi, yo por ti, pienso mucho en ti, y lo que paso ayer en el restaurante realmente sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, te quiero Quinn y creo que me estoy enamorando de ti. Cuando ayer te dije que dejaría a Britt pude ver que te pasa lo mismo que a mí. Iba a dejarla porque quiero estar contigo y ver que nos pasa .. (Quinn la interrumpió)_

Quinn al escuchar todo eso estaba mas que feliz, sentía que podía tener una oportunidad, pero necesitaba saber que había pasado.

_Q; Y porque no la dejaste? La sigues amando verdad?_

_S: Ehmm no se que es lo que siento Q, siento que la amo pero no es lo mismo, también siento cosas por ti. Te juro que yo estaba dispuesta a dejarla, pero llegue a casa y estaba ella ahí, me preparo una sorpresa y me dijo que iba a pasar mas tiempo conmigo, que había pedido un mes libre para pasarlo conmigo, estaba haciendo lo que quería que Hiciera , no sabia como reaccionar, no podía dejarla no justo cuando estaba haciendo eso, encima me invadió la culpa Quinn yo la engañe entiendes?. No sabia como dejarla, me pidió que le deje arreglar nuestra relación y no me podía negar. Pero también necesito saber que sientes tu por mi?_

_Q: Para que Santana? Si tú ya la elegiste a ella como siempre, no creo que seas capaz de terminar con ella algún día._

_S: Quinn escúchame yo lo iba hacer, pero como querías que se lo diga en ese momento? Te Quiero Q, y realmente quiero saber que me pasa contigo pero es todo tan confuso. Por favor dime que sientes tú._

En ese momento Quinn tenia una lucha interna no sabia si decirle todo lo que le pasaba o no, si igual su morena seguía con su novia, pero decidió decirle todo, ahora sabia que podía tener una oportunidad, esta vez no se iba hacer de lado e iba a luchar por conseguir el corazón de su latina.

_Q: Esta bien te lo voy a decir, quiero que sepas que yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti San, Yo te amo, para mi nunca fue solo sexo, yo he estado enamorada de ti desde siempre, porque nunca te lo dije?, eres mi mejor amiga no quería perderte y cuando quise hacerlo, apareció Brittany y te enamoraste de ella y me resigne a ser solo tu mejor amiga. Hasta que pasó todo esto, no pensé que tú llegarías a sentir algo por mí, y me gustaría estar contigo pero tú ya la elegiste a ella. Y esto no va afectar nuestra amistad, nunca lo hizo_

_S: Te quiero, te juro que quiero estar contigo, pero quiero ver que pasa con Britt, si yo descubro que a quien realmente es a ti. Te juro que la dejo y estaría contigo, pero yo no quiero obligarte a que me esperes Quinn. Tienes derecho a salir con alguien más, y quiero que nos sigamos viendo a almorzar como mejores amigas pero nada mas por el momento, no quiero seguir engañándola_

_Q: Esta bien San, pero yo voy a esperar por ti siempre (le dijo la rubia sincera, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar junto a ella, iba a conquistarla)_

Luego de esto, Quinn se lanzo a los labios de Santana y esta no se negó, el beso se fue volviendo mas intenso.

_Q: Una ultima vez?_

_S: Por supuesto princesa (dijo besándola tiernamente) Te Quiero._

Ese día Santana no fue a trabajar y se quedo con su rubia de ojos verdes, los besos se fueron haciendo presente de nuevo, fueron besándose hasta la habitación de Quinn, La morena empezó a dejar besos por el cuello de la rubia , mientras la rubia dejaba caricias por todo el cuerpo de su amor ¿realmente seria la ultima vez? ,Quinn saco la blusa de la latina, seguido del sujetador, la morena hizo lo mismo, en cuestión de segundos todas las prendas ya se encontraban en el piso de la habitación, Santana se posiciono encima de Quinn, masajeando sus pezones con sus manos y besándola apasionadamente, mientras las manos de Quinn bajaron hacia el trasero de Santana apretándolo, luego la latina bajo a los pechos de la rubia lamiendo sus pezones y succionándolos, la rubia empezó a jugar con los pezones de la latina y sintió el miembro de la latina endureciéndose encima de ella

_Q: Te quiero adentro amor (Santana estaba a punto de penetrarla, cuando recordó algo?_

_S: Quinn, no tengo preservativos (en ese momento a Quinn, no le importaba nada, quería estar con su latina sobretodo ahora que sabia que la quería y que por el momento iba a ser la ultima vez que iban a estar juntas)_

_Q: No importa Sanny, la primera vez que lo hicimos tampoco tenias y no paso nada, además estoy tomando las pastillas (dijo para besarla apasionadamente) Hazme tuya amor (luego de decir esto, Santana empezó a penetrarla rápidamente)_

_S: aaahhhh_

_Q: Maas rapidooo amooor_

_S: Quieres maas princesa?_

_Q: Si Saaanny, por favooor_

_S: Quiero que lleguemos juntas_

La latina empezó a hacer movimientos más rápidos y fuertes, los que la rubia disfrutaba, mientras Quinn mordía los pezones de la latina, luego de unos minutos ambas llegaron juntas al orgasmo

_Q: Saaaan_

_S: Quinnieee_

_Q: Te Amo (dijo y la latina le respondió con un tierno beso)_

Pasaron todo el día haciendo el amor, estaban en su burbuja y no querían separarse, tenían que aceptar la realidad era ¿la ultima vez? Ya eran más de las 3 de la tarde y ambas se encontraban abrazadas y besándose en la cama, cuando el ruido del celular de la latina las saco de su burbuja.

_S: Es... Britt (dijo nerviosa)_

_Q: Contéstale_

_S: Alo (dijo contestando la llamada?_

**_B: Hola amor, sigues en tu hora de almuerzo o ya estas en la oficina?_**

_S: Estoy de regreso a la oficina (mintió)_

**_B: Almorzaste hoy con Q, como siempre?_**

_S: Si amor, comí con ella como siempre (en ese momento los celos invadieron a Quinn, quien empezó a besar el cuello de la morena, mientras la morena intentaba controlarse)_

**_B: Bueno bebe te llamaba, porque quiero preguntarte si quieres ir al cine luego del trabajo?_**

_S: Me encantaría (le dijo con la voz un poco baja, ya no encontraba como controlar su reacción frente a las caricias de la rubia que tenia a lado y quería cortar ya esa llamada)_

**_B: Bueno, te esperare lista entonces. Te Amo._**

_S: Yo también (dijo cortando rápidamente, y yéndose a los labios de su rubia)_

_Q: Me había olvidado que estabas con ella (dijo separándose)_

_S: Lo siento_

_Q: No importa, te quiero. Espero que algún día podamos estar juntas_

Hicieron el amor una vez mas, luego ambas se despidieron, sabiendo que se volverían a ver pero que esa había sido la última vez que estarían juntas por el momento.

En el momento que la latina salió del departamento, Quinn se largo a llorar, sentía que la perdía de nuevo, aunque esta vez era diferente, iba a hacer de todo por que Santana se siga enamorando de ella, ahora tenia una oportunidad real pensaba y cogió su celular y le mando un texto a Rachel

**Rach, puedes venir a mi casa ahora? :( Q.**

**Claro que si, voy para allá. Pero que paso? R.**

**Cuando estés acá te cuento Q:**

**Okay, llego en 10 R.**

A los 10 minutos llego la castaña y encontró a Quinn llorando en el mueble, se acerco y la abrazo fuertemente

_R; Que pasó Quinn? _

Quinn le conto todo a Rachel, quien estaba un poco confundida y solo atino a abrazar mas fuerte a la rubia

_R: Entonces te dijo que te quiere, que iba a dejar a Brittany para estar contigo, pero luego pasó todo eso con Britt?_

_Q: Si Rach, creo que la vida me odia, porque justo ahora cuando todo estaba tan bien, justo se da el repentino cambio de actitud de Brittany, justo cuando ella la iba a dejar (dijo la rubia llorando)_

_R: Q, tu no piensas que Britt haya sospechado algo de lo que había entre tu y Santana y por eso haya hecho esto, es mucha coincidencia Q (le dijo la castaña, ella nunca había confiado en Brittany del todo, había algo que no le cerraba en ella)_

_Q: No lo creo Rach, vamos es Brittany, además ellas ni se veían, en que momento?_

_R: Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero es mucha coincidencia no crees?_

_Q: No lo se Rach, la perdí de nuevo (dijo llorando)_

_R: Quinnie, no llores. Vamos no la haz perdido te dijo que te quiere que esta confundida, no te hagas a un lado esta vez Q, lucha por ella, te mereces su amor_

_Q: Tienes razón Rach (dijo abrazándola)_

Sin duda esta vez Quinn sentía que tenía más oportunidades para conquistar el corazón de su morena, y no se iba rendir ahora que sabia que Santana la quería no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.


	5. Te Elijo A Ti

**_Hola, como estan? Bueno aca les traigo un nuevo cap espero que les guste, lo iba a publicar anoche porque ya lo tenia listo, pero despues de ver el avance de 4x09 decidi hacer unas modificaciones, asi que como yo no soy mala como el pelado jajaja, creo que les gustara el cap. Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts. Besos Dreea (:_**

**Dany-05: Creo que con este cao, cambiaras de opinión jajaja. Espero te guste este**

**ryofu1: Gracias por tu reviews, espero que lte guste este cap.**

**foreveralone: Gracias por tu review, es que queria cambiar un poco la imagen que hay de Britt, de siempre es la inocente.**

**_Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen y bla bla bla._**

Cap. 5: Te elijo a Ti

Habían pasado 5 semanas desde que Santana y Quinn habían revelado sus sentimientos, 5 semanas en las que seguían viéndose y comportándose como mejores amigas, lo que era realmente difícil para ambas ya que cada vez que se veían deseaban estar en los brazos de la otra. En esas 5 semanas Brittany trataba de hacer de todo para que Santana permanezca a su lado, cenas, salidas, sorpresas, viajes, si bien estaban teniendo intimidad para la latina solo era sexo, ya no sentía amor por su novia, había descubierto que estaba enamorada de Quinn y todos los sentimientos que tenía por ella y creía que había olvidado volvían a hacerse presente. Estaba decidida a dejar a Britt, pero no encontraba el momento, La bailarina había notado eso en sus ojos, sobretodo porque hacía una semana la latina no quería tener sexo con ella y en un par de veces la había escuchado gemir el nombre de la rubia de ojos verdes, cosa que decidió ignorar, sabía que su novia ya no la quería como antes, había notados las miradas entre Quinn y Santana, sabía que la latina se había vuelto a enamorar de la rubia y en cualquier momento la iba a dejar, cosa que ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que pase, fue por esa razón que últimamente se veían seguido con Quinn, Rachel y Jesse, donde la bailarina no perdía oportunidad de demostrarle a la fotógrafa con quien estaba Santana cosa que incomodaba a la latina pero no lo hacía notar, la latina siempre buscaba conectar su mirada con su rubia de ojos verdes, situación que Brittany podía notar, esa situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos, el que la latina la deje era inminente pero ella no lo iba aceptar simplemente NO.

Esa noche la holandesa invito a la diva, su novio y su 'amiga' a casa y siempre que podía y encontraba la mirada de Quinn, le hacía mimos o le dejaba besos a la latina quien no aguantaba esa situación, la rubia de ojos verdes al ver estas escenas trataba de ocultar su tristeza, Rachel observaba todo atenta y Jesse miraba todo confundido, Esa noche Brittany tenía planeado lanzar una jugada.

_B: Chicos ya ordene la pizza, Que peli vamos a ver? Transformers o Amanecer?_

_Q: Amanecer_

_S: Amanecer_

_R; Amanecer_

_J: Transformers_

_B: Entonces, amanecer será jaja._

_S: Perdiste Jesse._

La película transcurría, la bailarina tenía a su novia abrazada dela cintura, quien intercambiaba miradas con Quinn, que trataba de entender que es lo que quería decirle su latina, Brittany al notar esto se llenaba de ira, quien esperaba ansiosa la hora de la cena para lanzar su jugada. Ya se encontraba cenando y conversando, cuando la holandesa saco 'inocentemente' un nuevo tema de conversación.

_Q: Jesse. Como va todo con tu obra?_

_J: Bien, por suerte viene siendo un éxito._

_S; Felicidades, espero que siga así. Rach tu cuando estrenas? (le pregunto a su otra mejor amiga)_

_R: La próxima semana San, iras al estreno verdad?_

_S: Por supuesto Rach, ya falta nada para que estrenes._

_J: Exacto, así que estamos tratando de aprovechar al máximo el tiempo, antes de que estrene porque será un poco más difícil vernos por las obras._

_(Brittany encontró el momento perfecto)_

_B: Tienen razón chicos, deben aprovechar. Por suerte Sanny y yo ya arreglamos nuestros tiempos (dijo besando a su novia). Chicos ustedes no han pensado casarse?_

_R: Si, pero más adelante._

_J: Exacto, queremos disfrutar más nuestro noviazgo._

_B: Ah, espero que se decidan pronto. San y yo ya estamos buscando fecha para nuestra boda (soltó con una sonrisa maliciosa, al escuchar esto Santana se puso pálida, era verdad que Brittany ya le había dicho que busquen una fecha, pero ella no había respondido, ya que no quería casarse, no con ella)_

_Q: Felicidades chicas (dijo con un tono neutral, mientras sentía que en su interior todo se rompía, ya está la eligió a ella pensó)_

La holandesa sonrió internamente al ver que había logrado su objetivo, una vez más había logrado humillar a su ¿amiga? de la manera más 'inocente'.

Luego de la cena, Rachel y Jesse llevaron a Quinn a su casa, Rachel le había dicho que pasaría al día siguiente en la tarde para hablar, sabía que su amiga la necesitaba.

Ya en el departamento de la castaña Jesse empezó a hacer preguntas, había notado que algo pasaba entre Quinn y Santana, y él no era tonto, así que Rachel le conto todo y el prometió no decir nada.

_J: No lo puedo creer. Rach te juro que golpearía a esas 2?_

_R: Porque Jesse?_

_J: Amor se nota a lo lejos, que se aman yo no sé qué espera Santana que no deja a Britt de una vez y se va con Quinn._

_R: Esperemos que se dé cuenta y no sea tarde_

_J: Tienes razón amor, bueno me voy a dar una ducha (dijo dándole un beso y luego se fue al baño)_

En ese momento llego un mensaje al celular de Rachel quien lo miro sorprendida, pero sospechaba algo,

**Rach, mañana puedo ir en la mañana a tu casa? Necesita hablar contigo. S.**

**Por supuesto San, te espero temprano. Besos. R.**

Luego de responder el mensaje se fue a dormir. Por otro lado en casa de las 'Brittana', La rubia se encontraba frustrada ya no sabía que más hacer, había intentado tener sexo con su novia y había sido rechazada una vez más. Santana esa noche al escuchar el comentario de su novia sobre su boda, había decidido que no podía esperar más, al día siguiente terminaría todo, por eso había decidido enviarle un mensaje a Rachel, necesitaba hablar con alguien y la castaña era su mejor amiga después de Quinn, iba a aprovechar que al día siguiente no tenía que trabajar y su novia no lo sabía.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, y la latina ya se encontraba en casa de la diva, estaban tomando un café por suerte Jesse no estaba, y la castaña decidió iniciar la conversación.

_R: San, de que quieres hablar?_

_S: ehh se trata de Quinn._

_R: Que pasa con ella? (por supuesto que la diva sabía que era lo que quería decir, pero la latina no lo sabía)_

_S: No sé cómo decirlo, Eh Quinn y yo, ehh hace un tiempo … (la diva al ver a la periodista tan nerviosa decidió intervenir)_

_R: A ver San si vas a decirme que entre Quinn y tu había algo eso ya lo sé, así que anda al grano (dijo a lo que la latina abrió sus ojos como plato)_

_S: Como sabes? Quinn te conto?_

_R: No precisamente, solo me lo confirmo_

_S: Entonces, como te enteraste?_

_R: Digamos, que una vez fui a visitar a Quinn y bueno…_

_S; Oh por dios! (dijo la morena gritando) Nos viste? … le dije a Quinn que no era buena idea hacerlo en la sala (dijo en susurro, pero la diva logro escucharlo)_

_R: No las vi, las escuche, y no necesitaba tanta información Santana. Pobre casa (dijo riendo y la latina le tiro un cojín)_

_R: Bueno ahora si explícame que pasa._

_S: Rach, prométeme que no dirás nada de lo que diré por favor_

_R: Sabes que no lo hare_

_S: Yo estuve enamorada de Quinn cuando estábamos en la secundaria, pero nunca me anime a decirle nada por miedo a que me rechazara, luego llego Brittany y bueno me enamore de ella, pensé que todo lo que sentía por Q había quedado en el pasado, pero luego que empezó a pasar esto entre nosotros, me di cuenta que eso nunca se borró siempre estuvo ahí, quiero estar con ella._

_R: San está más que claro, la amas y sinceramente no sé qué haces con Brittany cuando es otra rubia a la que amas._

_S: Lo sé, es por eso que vine Rach, hoy voy a dejar a Britt… (Fue interrumpida por Rachel)_

_R: Espero que esta vez sí lo hagas._

_S: Si lo hare, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero terminar con Brittany y mudarme no puedo seguir viviendo con ella y que piense que podemos volver. Por eso vine vi un departamento que quiero comprar y quería que me acompañes y me digas que te parece._

_R: Espero que todo salga bien. Que es lo que planeas Santana?_

_S: Quiero hacer las cosas bien con Quinn, quiero que sea mi novia, tener un futuro con ella la amo. Crees que ella quiera lo mismo?_

_R: En serio lo dudas Santana? Sabes que Quinn te ama. Y yo las voy a apoyar se aman y merecen ser felices. Le vas a decir la verdad a Britt?_

_S: No, no quiero lastimarla, solo le diré que no la amo más. _

_R: Me parece lo mejor (la diva estaba muy feliz, sabía que si todo salía bien todo iría bien para sus amigas, pero no estaba tan segura de que la bailarina lo tomara bien tenía un presentimiento)_

Luego de la charla con Santana, fuero a ver el departamento que Santana había elegido, ambas quedaron encantadas, Santana decidió comprarlo el cual vino amoblado, luego cada una se fue a su casa, esta vez la latina si iba a terminar con Brittany si era posible, se mudaría en ese instante, quería estar completamente libre para poder estar con Quinn.

Rachel fue a casa de Quinn, estuvieron hablando la rubia estaba mal por la escena de la noche anterior, trataba de animarla, ella sabía la verdad pero no podía decirle nada a Quinn eso le correspondía a Santana. Decidieron cambiar de tema, en uno de esos momentos Quinn sufrió un pequeño desmayo, pero luego reacciono, la rubia tenía un pequeño atraso y había estado con mareos, pero no le había tomado importancia hasta ese momento en el que Rachel le insistía ir al médico por el desmayo.

_Q: Rach ya te dije que no es nada, no es necesario ir al médico._

_R: como que no Q? te desmayaste_

_Q: No es para tanto_

_R: Quinn haz estado alimentándote bien?_

_Q: Si Rach_

_R: Entonces porque te desmayaste, no es normal. Vamos al médico Q?_

_Q: Ya te dije que estoy bien_

_R: Pero esto no es normal, a menos que…_

_Q: A menos que Rach?_

_R: Quinn no estarás embarazada?_

_Q; Ohm _

_R: Quinn estas embarazada?_

_Q: Que? No se Rach, la verdad es que tengo un atraso de 2 semanas, y he tenido mareos, pero no les tome importancia, no creo que sea eso además San y yo nos cuidábamos_

_R: Pero Quinn es una posibilidad, ahora mismo vanos a la farmacia y compramos un test._

_Q: Estas exagerando_

_R: No lo estoy haciendo Q, necesitas sacarte la duda_

_Q: Esta bien (dijo de mala gana)_

Fueron ambas a comprar el test, en este instante Quinn se encontraba en el baño, y Rachel esperaba impaciente. Luego de unos minutos sale la rubia llorando

_R: Que fue Q?_

_Q: Positivo (le dice llorando, y Rachel la abraza)_

_R: Ohh._

_Q: Esto no puede ser verdad, no no. Esto tiene que estar mal (dijo llorando)_

_R; Esto es seguro Quinn_

_Q: Pero como Rach, nosotras siempre nos cuidamos, como paso esto?_

_R: No se Quinn, haz memoria_

_Q: La única vez fue la primera vez, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo es imposible (la rubia seguía pensando, hasta que recordaba y su expresión cambio) La última vez (dijo con miedo)_

_R; Eso fue hace 5 semanas verdad? (la rubia asintió lentamente) eso es Q_

_Q: No, no puede ser (dijo y se largó a llorar en los brazos de su amiga)_

_R: pero porque lloras? Pensé que querías tener un hijo?_

_Q: Si quiero pero no así Rach, ella se va a casar entiendes, no se puede enterar_

_R: Cómo no? Ella es el padre, bueno la otra madre. Tiene derecho a saberlo_

_Q; Rach, ella esta con Britt se van a casar, no quiero que ella este conmigo solo porque vamos a tener un hijo , no así._

Rachel deseaba decirle que no era asi, que Santana la amaba, pero no le correspondía a ella

_R: Quinn, tu sabes que ella te quiere, te lo dijo_

_Q: Dijo que estaba confundida, la ama a ella o no escuchaste lo que dijo ayer Brittany._

_R: Si, pero ella tiene derecho a saber Quinn._

_Q: No se lo diré y prométeme que tú tampoco lo harás por favor?_

_R; Esta bien Q, es tu decisión. (La diva rogaba internamente que Santana se apurara y le diga a Quinn lo que siente)_

Por otro lado, Santana llego a su casa decidida, donde Britt la recibió con un beso, es ahora o nunca pensó y llamo a su novia al mueble para que pudieran conversar.

_S: Brittany tenemos que hablar (le dijo en tono neutral, cosa que provoco miedo en la bailarina)_

_B: Que paso amor? (Podía intuir lo que venía, asi que intentar cambiar el tema), Sanny puede ser después ahora se me ocurre hacer algo mejor (dijo besando el cuello de su novia, pero la latina se alejó rápidamente de ella)_

_S: No Britt, tenemos que hablar ahora (al escuchar esto la bailarina sentía que no tenía escapatoria, era el fin)_

_B: Te escucho_

_S: No es fácil lo que te diré, Britt nosotras venimos con meses de problemas y nuestra relación ya no es la misma (la bailarina la corto)_

_B: Lo se amor, pero eso está cambiando ahora_

_S: Britt déjame terminar, en este tiempo todo el amor que sentía por ti, se murió, se fue, yo te quiero mucho pero ya no te amo, creo que lo mejor es terminar, no te quiero lastimar pero esto ya no da para más. (La holandesa no creía lo que estaba pasando, todo lo que había temido estaba sucediendo, la latina acababa de dejarla)_

_B: San, tú no puedes terminar conmigo, podemos intentarlo amor. YO TE AMO (grito desesperada)_

_S: Lo siento Britt, pero no. Ya no te amo más, de hecho hoy mismo me voy a mudar ya no voy a vivir más acá. Lo siento Britt, pero no puedo seguir más con esto (dicho esto, se fue a preparar sus cosas, dejando a Brittany llorando en la sala)_

Luego de 3 horas, Santana tenía todas sus cosas listas y las metió a su camioneta, subió una vez más al departamento para dejar las llaves, donde Brittany le rogaba que por favor no la deje, pero todo sus intentos fueron en vano.

Esto no se va a quedar asi pensaba Brittany, iba a hacer de todo por recuperar a Santana. Aunque la latina no le había dicho nada ella sabía, que la dejaba por Quinn eso la enfurecía más.

_B: Esto no se va a quedar asi Fabray, no voy a permitir que te quedes con Santana, ella va a ser mía._

Una hora más tarde, Santana se encontraba instalada en su departamento, se sentía mal por Brittany pero sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, moría ganas de ver a su rubia de ojos verdes, quería ir y decirle que quería estar con ella. Asi que no aguanto más y cogió las llaves de su auto y salió en dirección a la casa de Quinn, al llegar la recibió la diva, a quien le dio un guiño dándole a entender que quería que las deje solas.

_Q: Rach, Quien… (No termino de hablar, porque vio a su morena en la puerta)_

_S: Hola Q_

_R: Bueno, yo me voy las dejo. Te llamo mañana Q (dijo y salió rápidamente del departamento)_

_Q: Pero que Rayos!_

_S: Que pasa?, me parece que alguien no está de muy buen humor(dijo riendo pero recibió una mirada fulminante)_

_Q: Que haces acá? No deberías estar planeando tu boda (dijo sarcásticamente) o vienes a decirme que la… (No termino de hablar por que la latina la cayó con un beso)_

El beso duro varios minutos, era algo que las dos deseaban fue un beso tierno, luego de separarse Quinn volvió a la realidad

_Q: Pero que rayos fue eso?_

_S: Un beso (le dijo Santana riendo)_

_Q: Deja de hacerte la graciosa, tu estas con Brittany se van a casar, creo que anoche lo dejaron muy claro._

_S: Me dejas hablar? (la rubia asintió). Yo termine con ella hoy, y me mude a otro departamento que compre hoy, Q yo no me voy a casar con ella, porque yo quiero estar con ella Te Amo Quinn Fabray y es contigo con quien quiero estar._

_Q: En serio San? Hiciste eso por mí? Pensé que nunca pasaría eso._

_S: Te Amo (le dijo y ambas se fundieron en un beso apasionado)._

_**N/A: Me da miedo lo que Brittany pueda llegar a hacer.**_

_**N/A2: Es el cap mas largo que escribi :)**_


	6. Embarazo

_**Hola, como estan? aquí les traigo un nuevo cap, disculpen la demora es que estoy a full con la facu ya estoy en las ultimas semanas, y aparte estoy con ensayos y se me complica por suerte el proximo viernes salgo de vacaciones en la universidad y podre publicar mas seguido y retomar mi otro fic, espero que este cap les guste. mañana publicare el siguiente. Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts. Besos Dreea (:**_

_****_**ryofu1: jajaja espero que este te guste, gracias :).**

**CatAgron: A mi tambien me da miedo lo que pueda hacer Brittany, pero este cap es todo relax, hay que dejar un rato felices a las Quinntana, en el proximo reaparece Britt.**

**dany-05: Ya se que amaste el capitulo, espero que este cap tambien te guste. Brittany no es mala, mala le queda chico es mas que malvada, me da miedo. Gracias por las review.**

**Mavi182: Aqui esta el cap espero que te guste, la otra historia probablemente actualize la proxima semana o despues del proximo viernes. Gracias por tu review.**

**Junih: Que bueno que te gusto, Brittany es mucho mas que malvada muajaja me da miedo. Gracias por comentar espero que este chapter tambien te guste.**

**_Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen y bla bla bla ..._**

Cap. 6: Embarazo

_S: Me dejas hablar? (la rubia asintió). Yo termine con ella hoy, y me mude a otro departamento que compre hoy, Q yo no me voy a casar con ella, porque yo no quiero estar con ella, Te Amo Quinn Fabray y es contigo con quien quiero estar._

_Q: En serio San? Hiciste eso por mí? Pensé que nunca pasaría eso._

_S: Te Amo (le dijo y ambas se fundieron en un beso apasionado)._

El beso se prolongó por varios minutos, se extrañaban, necesitaban demostrarse todo su amor mediante ese beso, se separaron por falta de aire y juntaron sus frentes.

_Q: Te Amo Santana, dime que esto de verdad está pasando y que no es un sueño. Te Amo (dijo una vez más para volverla a besar)_

_S: No es un sueño princesa, yo quiero estar contigo si tú me dejas. Te amo y quiero estar solo contigo. Quinn tú... tú quieres... ser mi novia? (le dijo nerviosa)_

_Q: (Quinn estaba más que feliz, todo lo que siempre había soñado estaba pasando, tenía a su latina al frente suyo diciéndole que la amaba, que quería estar con ella y pidiéndole que sea su novia), Claro que si Sanny por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia. Te Amo Santana López. (Dijo besándola nuevamente)_

_S: Quinnie quiero decirte algo, tú me dijiste que siempre me amaste, yo también estaba enamorada de ti en la secundaria pero luego apareció Brittany y ya sabemos lo demás, yo pensé que me había olvidado de todo lo que sentía por ti pero no, yo te amo y quiero que recuperemos todo el tiempo que perdimos, que estemos juntas, casarnos, tener una familia ( Quinn al escuchar esto, no caía en su felicidad, pensó que era el momento perfecto de decirle a su novia, si porque ahora era su novia al fin, que estaba embarazada), quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo princesa (dijo abrazándola para besarla una vez más, ambas se encontraban ahora sentadas en el sofá de la sala)_

_Q: Sanny en serio quieres tener una familia conmigo? (pregunto muy emocionada)_

_S: Claro que si amor (le dijo y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, las manos habían empezado a moverse, querían amarse, pero la rubia se separo)... Que pasa amor?_

_Q: Tengo que decirte algo San, espero que lo tomes bien (la latina la miro confundida), no es nada malo amor. Sanny estoy embarazada (la latina miraba sorprendida)_

_S: En serio Quinnie? Es la mejor noticia que me puedes dar amor, vamos a ser una familia (miro a su novia con adoración)…. Pero porque no me lo dijiste antes?_

_Q; Recién me entere hoy amor, hace un rato me desmaye y Rach me llevo a comprarme un test y dio positivo, no pensaba decírtelo porque pensé que te ibas a casar y no quería que estés conmigo solo porque vamos a tener un hijo. Pero las cosas están diferentes ahora y estoy feliz de que voy a tener un hijo tuyo._

_S: Pero ahora estamos juntas te amo no lo olvides nunca (y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente)_

Las caricias empezaron a hacerse presentes, sus cuerpos se extrañaban, Quinn empezó a apretar el trasero de la latina, esta cargo a la rubia, quien enredo sus piernas en la cintura de la morena, y así fueron besándose hasta la habitación de esta para demostrarse una vez mas su amor, se encontraban besándose en la cama, Santana empezó a besar el cuello de su novia y fue bajando hasta sus pezones, mientras la rubia le iba quitando la ropa a la morena, luego de unos minutos ambas estaban desnudas, se besaban desenfrenadamente mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la otra, Quinn iba dejando beso por todo el cuerpo de la latina, mientras esta jugaba con los pezones de su novia, la rubia no aguanto mas y de un tirón le saco los bóxers a su novia que era lo único que la cubría y se posiciono debajo de ella, la latina empezó a penetrarla lentamente para luego moverse mas rápido mientras su novia le apretaba el trasero para tener mas contacto.

_Q: Amorr mas rapidooo, _

_S: Eso quieres Quinnie?_

_Q: Si ahhh (y la latina se movía lo mas rápido que podía)_

_Q: ya estoy cerca ahhh_

_S: Mírame Quinnie, quiero que lleguemos juntas (le decía agitada)_

Luego de unos minutos la latina acabo dentro de su novia, ambas llegaron juntas y ahogaron sus gemidos en un beso.

_S: Te Amo._

_Q: Te Amo Mas._

Pasaron toda la noche haciendo el amor, a la mañana siguiente ambas despertaron enredadas en la cama de la rubia.

_S: Buenos días dormilona (dice dejándole un beso a su novia)_

_Q: Buen día mi amor (le dice con una sonrisa) dime que no estoy soñando y que esto es real._

_S: Muy real (le dice dándole otro beso)_

_Q: Podía acostumbrarme a despertar así todos los días. _

_S: Yo también princesa._

Se estuvieron dando mimos por un buen rato hasta que decidieron desayunar juntas.

_S: Amor quiero que conozcas mi nuevo departamento._

_Q: Me encantaría Sanny, pero no entiendo porque compraste uno nuevo, si sabes que puedes venir acá y vivir conmigo_

_S: Lo se Q, pero lo compre porque es mas grande y me gustaría que mas adelante vivamos allá, que te parece?_

_Q: En serio amor? Me encantaría. (Le dijo dándole una sonrisa tierna)_

_S: Quinnie, quiero que el Lunes después del trabajo vayamos al medico._

_Q: Para que San?_

_S: Como para que?, amor estas embarazada y quiero saber cuanto tiempo tienes, para cuidar y consentir a mi princesa (le dice dándole un beso)_

_Q: Awww te amo, esta bien amor el lunes vamos._

Ya que era sábado decidieron pasar el día juntas, después de terminar de desayunar decidieron ver una película juntas, ambas estaban en el sofá del living, Santana estaba sentada y Quinn estaba echada en sus piernas mientras la latina la abrazaba, cuando sintieron que una puerta se abrió, era la diva.

_R: Ayyy que linda escena (dijo a lo que las 'Quinntana' voltearon y la latina le mando una mirada asesina por el comentario a la castaña quien solo rio)_

_S: Hola hobbit (le dijo bromeando y recibió un cojín en la cabeza que le lanzo la castaña)_

_R: Es un gusto verte San (le dijo y le dio un abrazo)_

_Q: Hola Rach _

_R: Veo chicas que están bien, me alegro por ustedes (les dijo abrazándolas a ambas)_

_S: Gracias Rach, ahora somos novias, y bueno ya sabes que vamos a ser mamas._

_R: Que bueno que le dijiste Q, si no le decías te mataba (le dijo riendo)_

_Q: Gracias por el apoyo jajaja_

_S: Bueno chicas me voy que tengo que arreglar mi departamento las dejo para que conversen._

_R: No es necesario que te vayas San, puedo volver otro día_

_Q: Amor quédate_

_S: No hay problema Rach, tengo que arreglar mi departamento que es un desastre. Amor vuelvo más tarde si? Te Amo (dijo dándole un beso corto pero tierno)_

_R: Ayyy me empalagan (dijo riendo)_

_S: Muy graciosa Hobbit. Bueno me voy, pásenla bien_

Luego de que Santana saliera del departamento, la rubia le conto todo a la diva y lo feliz que estaba de poder estar al fin con su latina adorada.

_R: Estoy demasiado feliz por ti Quinn._

_Q: Gracias Rach, la verdad que me sorprendió, después de lo de la cena no pensé que San vendría a decirme que me ama y que dejo a Britt, la verdad me siento mal por ella, no sé cómo ira a reaccionar, no sé si San le dijo que la dejo por mí._

_R: Q, no pienses en eso y trata de disfrutar tu felicidad con San ustedes se aman y no solo desde ahora y lo sabes perfectamente y por Brittany no te preocupes según lo que me dijo Santana ayer no le diría a Britt que te ama por el momento. Aunque debo admitir que me preocupa como reaccionara cuando se entere._

_Q: Espera, tú ya sabias que Santana iba a terminar con Britt (Rachel la miro y no pudo negarlo), por eso me decías que le diga lo del embarazo, porque no me lo dijiste?_

_R: Si Quinnie si lo sabía, pero lo correcto era que te lo dijera ella o no? _

_Q: Bueno en eso tienes razón y fue lo mejor. Te juro que nose como hablar con Britt me va odiar se supone que somos amigas Rach. Sé que se pondrá triste, pero no creo que reaccione tan mal, vamos es Brittany ella no odia a nadie._

_R: No la subestimes Q (la castaña tenía un presentimiento, algo le decía que la reacción de la bailarina iba ser de temer)_

_Q: Ay Rach, estas un poco paranoica. Bueno hablemos de otra cosa, el lunes estrenas verdad?_

Pasaron toda la tarde hablando, hasta que Santana volvió a casa de su novia, y luego la diva se retiró, las "Quinntana" pasaron todo el domingo en el departamento de la latina, la rubia estaba encantada, disfrutaron de su domingo. Al día siguiente la morena dejo a su novia en el trabajo, y luego se dirigió a la suya, la fue a buscar para almorzar juntas como siempre, y luego se dirigieron al médico, donde la latina había sacado una cita para su novia. Hicieron unos exámenes para comprobar el embarazo lo cual dio positivo, ahora estaban esperando al médico para que les de algunas indicaciones y les diga el tiempo de embarazo.

_Doc.: Quinn Fabray y Santana López._

_S: Si doctor?_

_Doc.: Síganme por aquí señoritas._

_Q: Ok. (Ya adentro del consultorio) Y doctor cuales son los resultados?_

_Doc.: Señorita Fabray felicitaciones, tiene 4 semanas de embarazo_

_S: Gracias doctor, alguna recomendación?_

_Doc.: Les entregare unos papeles, con todas las indicaciones para que su novia tenga un embarazo sano, y tienen que hacerse chequeo mensual por el momento._

_Q. S: Gracias doctor._

Luego de salir del médico, ambas volvieron a sus trabajos y se volvieron a encontrar en la noche, ambas estaban emocionadas por ser madres, habían decidido que iban a disfrutar su noviazgo y el embarazo a pleno, querían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

**N/A: Como este cap ha sido felicidad, voy a dejar un pequeño avance del proximo cap. que puede estar sujeto a cambios, no me odien.**

**- Brittany se entera del embarazo y no estara muy feliz (miedo)**

**- La maldad de Brittany al descubierto, pero con quien?**


	7. Oh Sorpresa!

**_Hola, como estan? Aqui estoy una vez mas con un nuevo chapter, disculpen por la demora, espero poder publicar el siguiente mañana, pero lo veo complicado porque comienzo finales, pero tratare de hacer todo lo posible, espero que les guste este cap. Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts. Besos Dreea :)_**

**__****Junih: Y tienes razón, tienes que tener miedo yo tambien lo tengo, gracias por la review.**

**dany-05: Son tan tiernas las Quinntana, lo unico que te dire es entonces anda alistandote para meterte al fic. Gracias por la review.**

**CatAgron: Rachel es la unica que se dio algo de cuenta, con esa idea no estas tan lejos; la verdad que Brittany puede hacer cualquier cosa, y no no sera Rachel en este cap lo veras. Gracias por la review.**

**_Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen y bla bla bla ..._**

Cap 7: Oh Sorpresa

Habían pasado 5 meses y las "Quinntana" estaban viviendo su amor a pleno disfrutando cada momento juntas y viendo el avance del embarazo, si bien habían tenido discusiones como toda pareja siempre logran solucionarse, la latina está muy emocionada con el embarazo y hace todo para cumplir con todos los antojos y deseos de su adorada rubia, incluso logro convencerla de que por su seguridad haga algunas cosas de su trabajo desde casa y que solo salga para lo necesario, se turnaban y pasaban una semana en el departamento de Quinn y otra en el de Santana, habían decidido que cuando nazca su hijo o hija se mudarían al departamento de la latina, no sabían nada de Brittany lo único que se había enterado la morena era que a los 2 días de su ruptura se había tomado un descanso en su academia y viajo, lo cual la alivio porque no sabía cómo explicarle su relación con Quinn. Ese día Santana salió antes del trabajo y fue a buscar a su novia a casa para ir al médico, ese día iban a saber si su bebe seria hombre o mujer, ambas estaban muy emocionadas.

_S: Amor, estas lista?_

_Q: Hola amor (pico), si vamos ya no aguanto quiero saber que será_

_S: yo también princesa, tu qué quieres que sea?_

_Q: Me encantaría que fuera una niña, y a ti amor?_

_S: Igual, asi es hermosa como tú y con esos ojitos bellos que enamoran (se acerca para darle un beso) te amo._

_Q: Te amo más. Y saldría igual de sexy como tu (le da un beso pero este es más largo que el anterior)_

Ambas se dirigieron al médico, llevaban media hora esperando su turno, estaban esperando los resultados de la última ecografía que hicieron, iban a saber el sexo de su bebe y la rubia tendría otra ecografía.

_Doc.: Quinn Fabray y Santana López?_

_S: Aquí doctor_

_Doc.: Pasen por aquí señoritas_

_(En el consultorio)_

_Bueno aquí está el sobre con el resultado, quieren abrirlo ustedes?_

_Q: Lo abrimos nosotras (el doctor les entrega el sobre ambas lo abren y se emocionan al ver el resultado)_

_Q: Es una niña amor_

_S: Lo sé, y va a ser la más hermosa porque va a ser igual a ti._

_Doc.: Felicidades._

Luego de ver los resultados, procedieron a realizar la ecografía, el doctor les dio algunas indicaciones, a ambas, luego de salir de la clínica ambas fueron a pasear por el centro comercial, iban tomadas de la mano y dándose mimos como toda pareja enamorada, estaban buscando un lugar donde comer algo, ya que Quinn tenía un antojo.

_S: Amor llevamos media hora y aun no te decides_

_Q: Lo siento Sanny, comamos pasta y helado si?_

_S: Lo que mi princesa quiera (dijo dándole un beso tierno pero largo y acariciando la ya vistosa barriga de la rubia)_

Se dirigían a comprar lo que la rubia quería en medio de besos y mimos, cuando en el mismo centro comercial una rubia más alta y de ojos azules observaba todo furiosa, si era Brittany había regresado de su viaje un día antes, había viajado para planear algo en contra de Quinn y recuperar a su latina, había dejado un equipo de su confianza vigilándolas a toda hora, se reuniría con ellos al día siguiente para llevar a cabo sus planes, pero la bailarina no contaba con que su rubia enemiga estaba embarazada, y la furia se apodero de ella y camino en dirección a las 'Quinntana', quienes se estaban besando

_B: Hola chicas (dijo en tono dolido, esa voz las sorprendió no imaginaban encontrarse con ella ahí y menos que se entere asi de su relación, al ver que no respondían la bailarina volvió a hablar)_

_B: Me dejaste por ella? (dijo mirando a la latina) Tan rápido te olvidaste de mí? (dijo mirando a Quinn y a su barriga)_

_S: ehhh Britt, tenemos que hablar pero este no es el lugar indicado (a pesar de que la latina ya no amaba más a la bailarina no le gustaba verla en ese estado, y sabía que tenían que hablar)_

_B: y tu Quinn? Pensé que éramos amigas, y me quitaste a mi novia (Brittany sabía perfectamente que tendría que hacer el papel de víctima frente a Santana para poder llevar a cabo sus planes)_

_Q: Britt todo tiene una explicación, no queríamos lastimarte…_

_B: Cállate me traicionaste, no solo me quitaste a mi novia, sino por lo que veo también estas embarazada. Eres una zorra Fabray._

_S: Cálmate Brittany no voy a permitir que la trates asi, tenemos que hablar pero no acá. Mañana ire a tu departamento para hablar (dicho esto la bailarina se retiró)_

_S: Amor tranquila (la latina trataba de calmar a su novia quien estaba llorando, en parte por las palabras de la bailarina y en parte por las hormonas del embarazo)_

_Q: Es que Sanny, ella tiene razón se supone que éramos amigas y yo la traicione_

_S: Princesa ella tiene que entender que nos amamos y no es tu culpa ok?, mañana hablare con ella y le explicare todo_

_Q: amor eres consciente que tendrás que decirle que la engañaste conmigo?, eso la va a destrozar es mi amiga me duele._

_S: lo sé, pero tengo que decírselo tú tienes que estar tranquila por tu bien y por el de la bebe, todo va a estar bien amor te lo prometo. Te amo_

_Q: Gracias amor, (escuchar esas palabras la tranquilizaron) Te amo. (Ambas se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor en el que ambas decían que todo iba a estar bien)_

Al día siguiente la latina fue a casa de Britt estaba preocupada, no sabía cómo decirle las cosas a Brittany, había sido su novia por muchos años y sobretodo su amiga y no quería lastimarla, toco la puerta y le abrió una bailarina quien se notaba apagada,

_B: Hola Santana, pensé que no vendrías_

_S: Brittany sé que debes estar mal, pero déjame explicarte_

_B: Explicarme qué?, que me dejaste por Quinn y ahora van a ser una familia feliz porque eso ya me quedo claro ayer. Tan rápido me olvidaste? Porque yo me fui hace 5 meses tratando de superar nuestra ruptura con la esperanza de que al volver volviéramos porque yo te sigo amando, y me encuentro con que estas muy feliz con ella y que está embarazada_

_S: Britt, lo siento yo no quería que te enteraras asi, yo quería que lo sepas de otra manera, pero te fuiste y no sabía cómo decírtelo_

_B: Pero si yo me fui apenas terminamos Santana… Cuantos meses de embarazo tiene Quinn? (la bailarina estaba dando la mejor actuación de su vida quería quedar como víctima y lo estaba logrando)_

_S: ehhh ehhh 6 (dijo la latina titubeando, sabía que venía la parte difícil)_

_B: 6? 6? Eso es imposible, entonces ese no puede ser tu hijo (dijo haciendo uso de su 'inocencia') a menos que tu…, no no tu serias incapaz de eso verdad San? (la miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas)_

_S: Si Britt, yo te engañe con Quinn. Lo siento Britt (le dijo preocupada, no le gustaba verla asi, sin duda las técnicas de manipulación de la bailarina estaban haciendo efecto)_

_B: No, no puede ser. Porque? Yo jamás te engañe, porque me hiciste eso? Porque?_

_S: Lo siento, pero fue en el tiempo que tú te distanciaste por tu trabajo, me sentía sola y ahí estaba Quinn, las cosas se dieron asi y me enamore de ella sin pensarlo, por eso decidí terminar contigo no quería seguir haciéndote daño _

_B: Porque con ella? Santana éramos amigas las 3, de tantas personas en él, mundo tenías que engañarme con ella, por eso pasaban tanto tiempo juntas_

_S: Britt en serio lo siento, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y volver a ser amigas_

_B: Santana yo te amo, eres el amor de mi vida, me va a costar mucho volver a ser tu amiga, creo que lo mejor es que nos distanciemos un tiempo_

_S: Britt, perdón en serio. Respetare tu decisión (dicho esto salió del departamento)_

Lo que había planeado Brittany estaba yendo a la perfección, había quedado como una víctima frente a Santana y había logrado quebrarla pudo verlo en sus ojos, con lo que había hecho iba lograr que la latina no sospeche de nada de lo que estaba por hacer, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por recuperarla, apenas se fue la morena, cogió e celular y llamo a unas personas.

**B: Hola, mañana nos reunimos donde ya saben, avisa a los demás, hay un pequeño inconveniente, pero nos desharemos de ese también, mañana les daré las indicaciones**

**X: Entendido Srta. Pierce.**

**B: Adiós **

Esa noche la latina al llegar al departamento de su novia le conto todo y ambas quedaron más tranquilas, de que Brittany ya lo sabía, porque la bailarina al parecer no había reaccionado tan mal como pensaban, durmieron abrazadas demostrando que nada las separaría, la rubia tenía un presentimiento.

Al día siguiente la latina salió a su oficina, y dejo a su novia en el departamento, quien ese día no tenía que salir y haría su trabajo desde el departamento, en una esquina había una camioneta negra de lunas polarizadas con una rubia adentro esperando que el auto de la latina arrancara. Y si era Brittany, la gente que había contratado para que las vigile tenían todo sincronizado y sabían exactamente los movimientos que hacían y toda esa información la tenía la rubia de ojos azules, en el momento en que vio que el auto de la latina arranco, bajo de la camioneta y entro al edificio hasta llegar al departamento de Quinn y toco el timbre esperando que le abran.

_Q: Amor te olvi… (Pero al abrir la puerta freno sus palabras, sabía que no era su novia quien estaba frente a ella)… Brittany, que haces acá?_

_B: Hola Quinn, sorpresa. Creo que me faltaba hablar contigo no? (dijo la rubia entrando al departamento)_

_Q: Britt, yo lo siento te juro que no quería lastimarte_

_B: Cállate Quinn (le dijo en un tono de voz que la fotógrafa nunca había escuchado en ella y se asustó), vamos a dejar las cosas claras ahora. Conmigo no finjas, que se perfectamente que toda la vida estuviste enamorada de Santana (la rubia de ojos verdes, la miraba sorprendida), en serio crees que no me di cuenta Fabray no soy tan estúpida como piensas, y también se perfectamente que ella te amaba, por eso me encargue de hacerte creer que no le importabas, de hacer que se enamorara de mí, de mostrarte que era mía y no tuya, pfff por favor Quinn en serio pensabas que era tu amiga, debiste haberle caso a tu amiguita Rachel y no confiar en mí que ilusa que eres, fui yo la que me encargue de sacarte del camino, porque crees que cuando vivíamos juntas me encargaba de tener sexo con Santana mientras estabas en casa, para demostrarte quien la tenía; al final parece que yo no era tan amiga para ti, porque si no, no te hubieras acostado con ella no?, demostraste lo perra que eres, sabía perfectamente que me engañaba contigo, lo descubrí un día, el día que supuestamente me iba a dejar lo recuerdas? (Quinn no creía nada de lo que escuchaba) pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso nos acostamos mientras tu pensabas que me dejaba no sabes cómo lo disfrute, en serio piensas que te ama Quinn, yo voy a ser siempre el amor de su vida, sabes perfectamente que está contigo por ese bebe que estas esperando ella no te ama (Brittany, le estaba declarando la guerra a su enemiga, y quiere convencerla de que la latina no la ama), si me engaño a mí, crees que no te engañara a ti conmigo que me ama siempre lo ha hecho, no te engañes ella no te ama. Lo veras cuando vuelva a mis brazos,…_

_Q: (esas palabras habían despertado dudas en la rubia, pero no se iba amostrar débil frente a la bailarina que estaba mostrando su verdadera cara frente a ella) Cállate, no puedo creerlo, tanto tiempo escondiéndote detrás de la supuesta niña inocente y no eres más que una basura. Sabes que Santana me ama, por eso viniste hasta acá, ella no va regresar contigo._

_B: Eso es lo que piensas Q, sabes que será asi, yo me encargare de eso…_

_Q.: Cuando Santana se entere la clase de basura que eres no te querrá ver_

_B: Shhh Quinnie (dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella), tu no le vas a decir nada Okay? Sabes porque? Porque si abres esa boca, te olvidas de ese bebe que tienes ahí adentro (dijo tocando la barriga de la rubia), o le puede pasar algo a Santana (Quinn la miro asustada), sabes que soy capaz, las tengo vigiladas sino mira (le dijo mostrándole fotos de ella con Santana, en distintos lugares), asi que si aprecias la vida de tu bebe no dirás nada, yo que tú me voy olvidando de Santana. Bye Quinnie (le dijo saliendo del departamento)_

A penas la puerta del departamento se cerró, la rubia se largó a llorar, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, estaba dispuesta a luchar por el amor de su novia, pero sabía que no podía decirle nada, no quería que le pase nada ni a su amada ni a su bebe, sabía que la única persona que podía ayudarla era Rachel, la única que siempre había desconfiando de Brittany, pero ella nunca le hizo caso, y aprovecharía para decirle las noticias sobre su bebe, no iba a permitir que le pase nada a su hija, ni que la separen de Santana y Rachel era la única que podía ayudarla.

**Rach, ven rápido a casa por favor! Q.**

**Que paso? R.**

**Ven y te explico acá. Q.**

**Voy para allá. R.**

****_..._

**N/A: Me acostumbre a esto de dejar avances jajaja, como dije pueden estar sujeto a cambios.**

**- El plan de Brittany empieza (miedo)**

**- Una nueva tentación para Santana en forma de secretaria, tendra Brittany algo que ver con esto? (descubranlo)**

**N/A2: Todavia falta para esto, pero vayan tirandome ideas de nombres para la baby Quinntana**


	8. Secretaria

**_Hola, Como están? Aquí les traigo un nuevo chapter me di un tiempito para escribirlo, no se cuando sera la próxima actualización pero no pasa de esta semana, si mañana logro hacerme un tiempo entre finales y ensayos quizá este mañana pero no es seguro. Gracias por los reviews, favorites y alerts. Besos Dreea (:_**

**CatAgron: Mas que perra es, confiemos en Super Rachel, ya veremos si Santana sucumbe o no. jajaja Gracias por la review.**

**Dany-05: Veremos que pasa con Santana, todos odiamos a Brittany y confiamos en Rachel jaja, espero que te guste este.**

**Junih: Demasiado mala, ya veremos que pasa con la tentacion y quien es. Gracias por a review.**

**_Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen y bla bla bla._**

Cap. 8: Secretaria

**Rach, ven rápido a casa por favor! Q.**

**Que paso? R.**

**Ven y te explico acá. Q.**

**Voy para allá. R.**

Luego de enviar el mensaje la rubia estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas esperaba que su castaña amiga llegue lo más pronto posible, luego de 15 minutos la puerta se abrió, si la diva seguía teniendo llave del departamento, solo que ahora antes de entrar tocaba, excepto ahora que era un caso especial ya que la rubia le había mandado un mensaje.

_R: Quinn que paso?, ya estoy aquí (al ver a su amiga llorando pensó lo peor), Paso algo con él bebe?, peleaste con Santana? Quinn habla._

_Q: Rach siéntate, no pelee con San estamos bien, y él bebe está bien, va a ser una niña el lunes fuimos al médico y nos dijeron que sería una mujer (dijo con una pequeña sonrisa)_

_R: Entonces lloras de felicidad, o son las hormonas del embarazo?, que paso, porque me mandaste ese mensaje?_

_Q: Ahora te explico Rach, debí hacerte caso respecto a Britana._

_R: No entiendo Q, que tiene que ver Britt en esto, no estaba de viaje?_

_Q: Volvió y sabe que estoy con Santana y que estoy embarazada_

_R: (la cara de la pequeña diva mostro un poco de preocupación) como así? Ustedes le dijeron?_

Quinn le conto todo, como se habían encontrado, la conversación que tuvo la bailarina con la latina, hasta la pequeña visita que le había hecho ese mismo día

_R: Que? Te amenazo? Esta loca, yo nunca confié en ella, pero no me imagine tanto Q, no te preocupes yo te voy a ayudar y lo sabes, lo que tienes que hacer es confiar en San, ahora que sabes que Brittany va a ser de todo por ella, lucha por su amor, no permitas que la aleje de tu lado._

_Q: Lo sé, no voy a permitir que me aleje de San, pero nunca me imaginé que Brittany era una basura, era mi amiga. Sus palabras me dejaron pensando_

_R: No entiendo Q._

_Q: Rach tú crees que Santana la siga amando y este conmigo solo por mi embarazo?_

_R: A ver Quinn, no dejes que la imbécil de Britt te llene de ideas que eso es lo que quiere lograr, recuerda que San la dejo y te dijo que te amaba antes de que se entere que estabas embarazada, ella te ama, no dejes que Brittany te convenza de lo contrario_

_Q: Tienes razón, pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a hacer_

_R: Q, yo estoy aquí para ti, no voy a permitir que les haga daño ni a ti, ni a Santana, ni a la bebe. No crees que le deberías contar a San lo que te dijo_

_Q: Quiero pero tengo miedo, no quiero que lastime ni a San, ni a la bebe, nos vigila Rach_

_R: Crees que sea capaz de lastimarla si la ama?_

_Q: La verdad creo que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa_

_R: Voy a tratar de estar cerca de ti mientras San está trabajando, para que no te pueda hacer nada okay, y voy a decirle a Jesse que me ayude a vigilar a Santana, ya se nos va a ocurrir algo para detener a Brittany, Tranquila Q si?, ahora es cuando más unidas tienen que estar tú y San, y no se olviden que para cualquier cosa nos tienen a mí y a Jesse._

_Q: Gracias Rach_

_R: Para eso están las amigas Quinnie (dijo y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo)_

Rachel se quedo con Quinn cuidandola y ayudandola con su trabajo, mientras la rubia la ponia al tanto de como iba su embarazo, querian olvidarse por un momento de cierta rubia maligna.

En otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Brittany reunida con un grupo de gente de su confianza, la rubia estaba dando las indicaciones de lo que habia planeado, cuando entra Marley

_M: Britt, un ratito?_

_B: Pasa algo?, estoy dando las indicaciones, puede ser despues?_

_M: Tiene que ser ahora, la persona que citaste te esta esperando_

_B: Perfecto, dile que me espere. Voy para allá._

_B: Ahora regreso y les sigo explicando todo._

En otra habitación que parecia una oficina, habia una rubia no muy alta esperando por Brittany.

_B: Hola, disculpa la demora, espero que me traigas buenas noticias_

_Xx: Si, lo son_

_B: Te aceptaron?_

_Xx: Si, tengo el trabajo. Hoy tengo que estar a las 3pm en su oficina para la presentación con ella y que me de los horarios_

_B: Perfecto, entonces escucha atentamente lo que tienes que hacer_

_Xx: Te escucho_

_B: Hoy la conoceras personalmente, mira esto (dijo dandole un sobre con información) aquí esta todo lo que necesitas saber, fotos y mas_

_Xx: El nombre ya lo sabía. Wow es sexy y la verdad no me molesta para nada lo que tiene entre las piernas_

_B: Lo imagine, lo lei en tu expediente antes de contactarte, datos de tu ex novia, ahora me vas a escuchar bien y vas a hacer lo que te diga, porque si no te puede ir mal, sabes que se mucho sobre ti_

_Xx: Entendido, que es lo que tengo que hacer?_

_B: Hoy te presentaran como su asistente y secretaria, desde el primer momento coqueteala, tu mision va a ser seducirla y llevarla a la cama_

_Xx: Debo decir que no me molesta para nada, supongo que en persona debe ser mucho más sexy_

_B: Solo tienes que hacer eso, y conseguirme informacion sobre ella y su novia, es ella (dijo entregandole un sobre con una foto)_

_Xx: No sera problema. Esto significa que mis ataques de seducción hacia Santana tienen que ser eficacez verdad?_

_B: Exacto, haz que se vuelva loca por ti, que se olvide que tiene novia_

_Xx: Lo lograre_

_B: Una ultima advertencia, solo seducirla y llevarla a la cama ok? Te llegas a enamorar o a tener una relación con ella, y yo misma me encargo de matarte entendido? Todo esto es parte de un plan_

_Xx: Entendí, no te preocupes por eso (respondio la chica asustada)_

_B: Puedes retirarte, y no te olvides de llamarme despues de conocerla_

_Xx: Okay. (Dijo y salio del lugar)_

_M: Britt, te estan esperando_

_B: Voy para allá, las siguen vigilando?_

_M: Si todos los movimientos como indicaste_

_B: Perfecto (dijo y volvio a la sala donde habia estado antes)_

Eran las 3 de la tarde, Santana habia llamado a Quinn diciendo que no podia ir a almorzar con ella, porque le iban a presentar a su nueva asistente para el diario, pero que llegaria antes a casa. Estaba sentada en su oficina cuando tocaron su puerta y ahí estaba su jefe acompañado de una rubia no muy alta pero bonita.

_C: Buenas tardes Santana_

_S: Buenas tardes, Sr. Collins_

_C: Santana, como sabes ahora que yo pasare a encargarme de otros asuntos, tu te haras cargo de mas cosas, por lo que te designe una Asistente/Secretaria que es ella_

_Xx: Mucho gusto, Soy Kitty Wilde_

_S: El gusto es mio (dijo Saludandola)_

_C: Bueno Kitty, ella es la licenciada en periodismo Santana Lopez, desde ahora trabajaran juntas, bueno las dejo para que se conozcan y para que te den las indicaciones correspondientes. Hasta luego chicas (hizo un gesto con la mano y salio de la oficina)_

Kitty había hecho caso a las indicaciones que le había dado la rubia de ojos azules y desde el primer momento en que entro a la oficina empezó a coquetear indirectamente con la latina, además que había ido vestida muy seductoramente llevaba una falda de vestir corta y una blusa escotada.

A Santana le pareció muy atractiva, pero decidió sacar esos pensamientos de su mente y darle las indicaciones correspondientes.

_S: Kitty ven por acá, (dijo dirigiéndose a un pequeño escritorio que había en la oficina)_

_K: Si, licenciada López._

_S: Kitty dime Santana por favor (le dijo con una sonrisa)_

_K: Ok Santana (le respondió con una sonrisa coqueta)_

_S: Bueno, este va a ser tu escritorio y ese de allá (dijo señalando uno más grande) es el mío, (le entrego una carpeta) acá están todos los informes y notas que redactaremos, bueno voy a traer unas cosas ya vuelvo, en lo que demoro puedes sacar esos archivos del estante?_

_K: Claro (dicho esto la latina se retiró de la oficina)_

Al regresar se encontró con una imagen muy sexy para sus ojos Kitty estaba inclinada bajando los papeles que le había encargado y la latina podía observar perfectamente su trasero y pudo sentir como su miembro se endurecía en sus pantalones. Por dios que sexy que es, Okay Santana contrólate es tu asistente y tienes novia, pensaba.

Cuando Kitty termino de bajar los papeles que la morena le pidió, pudo notar que la había estado mirando y sonrió internamente.

_S: Bueno Kitty en estas carpetas, hay información para las notas que tenemos que redactar para la siguiente edición de la revista, empezaremos con eso mañana hoy saldremos antes, ya tienes tu horario de trabajo te espero mañana._

_K: Okay Santana te veo mañana (dijo y se acercó a la latina para darle un beso en la mejilla y pudo sentir su erección y se lamio los labios, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la latina, que sintió que su ropa interior le apretaba más, luego de eso Kitty se retiró)_

Apenas la puerta se cerró, la latina entro al pequeño baño de la oficina

_S: Por dios pero que Sexy es Kitty Wow Hot, tienes que concentrarte Santana que es tu asistente, además que tengo una hermosa novia a la que amo_

Luego se solucionar su "problemita", la latina salió de su oficina con dirección al departamento de su rubia, pero antes paso por una pastelería y compro una torta de chocolate, la cual era la favorita de Quinn y uno de sus antojos preferidos y a ella le encantaba consentirla.

Al llegar se encontró con una hermosa imagen, su rubia se había quedado dormida en el sillón y tenía las manos en su panza, la latina cerró la puerta lentamente para no despertarla dejo sus cosas en la mesa se acercó y le tomo una foto, luego se acercó más y dejo un beso en la frente de su novia y un beso en la panza, la rubia al sentir el contacto con su morena la abrazo y luego le dio un beso lar pero tierno.

_Q: Te extrañe amor_

_S: Yo más, no quería despertarte, te veías hermosa como siempre parecías un angelito, te amo._

_Q: Yo te amo más_

_S: No, yo más. Princesa te traje torta de chocolate_

_Q: Gracias amor, últimamente no puedo parar de comerla_

_S: A veces no sé quién es más hambrienta si la bebe o la madre. (Dijo riendo)_

_Q: Tonta (dijo dándole un pequeño golpecito)_

_S: Ouch, pero asi me amas._

_Q: Si, eres mi tonta a la que amo (dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero y dándole otro beso)_

_S: Amor te parece si este fin de semana vamos a comprar cosas para la bebe?_

_Q. Claro que si Sanny me encantaría_

_S: Entonces el sábado vamos, quiero aprovechar y que veamos la decoración de su habitación_

_Q: Seria maravilloso amor_

_S: Princesita sé que dijimos que seria cuando nazca la bebe pero me encantaría que nos mudáramos a mi departamento el próximo mes, que piensas?_

_Q: Me encantaría amor_

Luego de decir esto, la latina camino hasta su novia y la abrazo por atrás poniendo sus manos en el vientre de la rubia y le susurro algo en el oído

_S: Te amo con mi vida princesa, a las 2 ustedes son mi vida (al escuchar esto, los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas y volteo a mirar a su novia a los ojos)_

_Q: Nosotras te amamos más y eres nuestro mundo (se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor, la latina aún tenía las manos en el vientre de su novia y en ese momento ambas sintieron una patadita provenir de este)_

_…_

**N/A: Como dije me gusto esto de dejar avances, que pueden estar sujetos a cambios así que acá estan:**

**- Los intentos de seducción de Kitty daran resultado o no?**

**- Brittany atacara a Quinn o alguien la detendra?**


	9. Ataque

_**Hola, como estan?, espero que hayan pasado una linda navidad, bueno nuevamente estoy aqui con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, disculpen por la demora lo que pasa es que estaba con examen finales, luego ensayos y función, pero ahora ya estoy libre así que aqui esta el nuevo cap y tambien actualizare mas seguido, para los que leen mi otra historia entre hoy y mañana actualizo, bueno espero que les guste este cap y no me maten. Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts. Besos Dreea (:**_

_****_**dany-05: uhmmm ya veremos si Kitty logra lo que quiere, yo tambien odio a Britt, Gracias por la review y no me mates por este cap.**

**Juniih: Ya veremos si Santana puede resistirse, confiemos en Rach. Gracias por la review, espero que te guste este cap.**

**CatAgron: Si, la ultima parte fue muy tierna. Ya veremos que pasa con Kitty, no te preocupes no planeo matar a Rachel, quizas haya una muerte mas adelante pero no la de Rach, sino quien ayuda a Quinn. Gracias por la review.**

**Zilm: Gracias por tu review**

**YouCanCallMeS: No eres la unica que tiene ideas de Brittany malvada fuera de lo comun, jajaja si me gusto esa idea del plus, yo tambien tengo algo con las rubias, que bueno que te gusto, gracias por comentar, me encanta tu fic, espero que te guste este cap.**

**ifeellikegleek: Gracias por la review**

**_Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen y bla bla bla ..._**

Cap 9: Ataque

_S: Te amo con mi vida princesa, a las 2 ustedes son mi vida (al escuchar esto, los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas y volteo a mirar a su novia a los ojos)_

_Q: Nosotras te amamos más y eres nuestro mundo (se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor, la latina aún tenía las manos en el vientre de su novia y en ese momento ambas sintieron una patadita provenir de este)_

_S: Amor sentiste eso?_

_Q: Si amor pateo, amor pateo (dijo emocionada mirando a la latina quien tenía los ojos con lágrimas)_

_S; Estoy feliz que esto haya pasado estando acá las 2 juntas te amo te amo_

_Q: Te amo mucho más amor, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, nunca pensé que llegaría a formar una familia contigo San_

_S: Créelo amor (dijo y fundieron sus labios en un beso)_

En otro lado de la ciudad dos rubias se reunían, mientras que la rubia más alta creaba un nuevo plan

_B: Como fue todo?_

_K: Ya empecé con el plan, ya va a caer estoy segura_

_B: Ya empezaste a seducirla verdad?_

_K: Si_

_B: Perfecto, espero que todo salga bien mientras yo me encargo de terminar con Fabray y su maldito embarazo._

_K: Acaso eres capaz de matarla? (dijo la rubia aterrorizada, pero tratando de ocultarlo para que la rubia más alta no lo note)_

_B: Por Santana soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y Quinn se merece eso y más por meterse con mi novia. (Dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica)_

La rubia más pequeña se quedó cayada y observo como Brittany le daba indicaciones a más gente que se encontraban en ese lugar, la rubia tenía una serie de planes por si uno no salía bien y en todo el objetivo era acabar con Quinn

Por otro lado Rachel le estaba contando todo a Jesse, para que la ayude a vigilar y proteger a Santana, Jesse se encontraba shockeado

_J: Rach estas segura de lo que me estás diciendo?_

_R: Si amor, yo siempre te dije q no confiaba del todo en ella_

_J: Si lo sé, pero nunca me imaginé tanto, no puedo creer que llegara al punto de amenazar a Quinn. Pero no te preocupes amor, desde mañana voy a empezar a cuidar a Santana._

_R: Ya, pero mañana tú cuidaras a Quinn porque quiero hablar con San_

_J: Le dirás?_

_R: Debería pero Q no quiere, ire porque me llamo y me dijo que quería que la ayude en algo y de paso aprovecho y veo si es que Brittany no anda por ahí._

_J: Okay quedamos asi amor, cualquier cosa te aviso._

_Al día siguiente Rachel fue a la oficina de Santana y pudo ver a su nueva asistente y vio como coqueteaba con la latina y no le gusto para nada, Kitty salió de la oficina y las dejo solas._

_S: Siéntate Rach_

_R: Bueno San para que me llamaste? Por cierto felicidades Q me dijo que su bebe va a ser niña_

_S: Si, estoy muy emocionada (dijo la latina con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro), gracias Rach por eso te llame quiero que me ayudes en algo_

_R: Por supuesto Sanny, para que soy buena (le dijo bromeando)_

_S: Bueno le quiero pedir a Quinn que se case conmigo y quiero que sea especial (le dijo sonrojada)_

_R: Ohh Sanny está enamorada_

_S: Mucho, nunca me paso esto con nadie, ni siquiera con Britt. Siento que pertenezco a Quinn, me puedes ayudar?_

_R: Por supuesto que sí, va a ser una sorpresa verdad?_

_S: Si, quiero que sea de lo mejor_

_R: Okay tu solo tienes que decirme que hacer_

En ese momento entro Kitty con 2 tazas de café uno para Santana y otro para Rachel, al salir le guiño un ojo a la latina e hizo un movimiento sexy que dejo a la periodista algo embobada, la diva se dio cuenta e hizo un gesto para llamar su atención

_S: Si claro Rach yo luego te digo en que me ayudas (dijo la latina algo nerviosa y aun embobada con los movimientos de Kitty)_

_R: Que fue eso?_

_S: De que hablas Rach?_

_R: Que pasa con tu asistente?_

_S: Nada, por lo que lo dices?_

_R: Santana no soy idiota y he visto cómo te coquetea y te quedaste embobada viéndola cuando salió._

_S: No pasa nada Rach, es bonita nada más_

_R: Entonces si te parece atractiva, cuidado con lo que haces eh_

_S: A ver si, si me parece guapa, pero jamás engañaría a Quinn si a eso te refieres la amo demasiado. Me ayudaras a pedirle que se case conmigo verdad?_

_R: Okay mas te vale, claro que si te ayudare_

Se quedaron hablando un poco más y luego Rachel se fue a ver unas cosas que le había dicho Santana para la sorpresa de Quinn.

Por otro lado una malévola rubia rondaba por el edificio de Quinn, estaba tomando el ascensor cuando Jesse la vio y subió las escaleras corriendo tenía que llegar antes que Brittany, al momento que esta llegaba justo Quinn salía de su departamento y se dirigía a bajar las escaleras por lo que no se percató de que la bailarina se encontraba detrás de ella, la rubia de ojos verdes estaba a punto de poner un pie en la escalera cuando la bailarina la empujo, solo se escuchó un grito.

En la oficina de la latina, esta entraba con unos informes cuando se encuentra a Kitty sentada sexymente en su escritorio, la morena se quedó embobada viendo el escote de esta, la pequeña rubia al darse cuenta le guiño un ojo, se paró del escritorio y camino seductoramente hacia ella y se acercó a su oído

_K: Te gusta lo que ves? (le dijo con la voz más sensual que tenía a lo que la latina solo asintió y podía sentir que su ropa interior le ajustaba)_

_Al ver como la latina la miraba embobada, Kitty se acercó más a ella quedando pegada a ella y pudo sentir la erección de esta, se lamio los labios y susurro algo en el oído de la latina_

_K: Al parecer eso es un sí, me encanta sentir lo que causo en ti Santana (al decir esto, empezó a deslizar su mano debajo del pantalón de la latina y apretó el miembro de esta, provocándole un gemido y que cerrara los ojos, la latina no aguanto más y la beso con pasión, se estaba dejando llevar pero reacciono y separo a la rubia)_

_K: Que pasa San?_

_S: Lo siento Kitty, pero no puedo yo tengo una novia y no la voy a engañar._

_K: Ella no tiene por qué enterarse_

_S: No, yo amo a mi novia y no le voy a hacer esto, (miro el reloj), Kitty es hora de almuerzo puedes salir vuelves después_

La pequeña rubia salió frustrada de la oficina, mientras la latina meditaba lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, Kitty es sexy muy sexy y vaya que besa bien pero yo estoy enamorada de Quinn y no la voy a engañar a ella no pensaba la latina.

En el edificio de Quinn, se escuchó el grito de Jesse mientras la rubia caía por las escaleras, él iba llegando cuando pudo ver a Brittany empujando a la fotógrafa pero no la pudo frenar, Quinn estaba tirada en el piso y parecía inconsciente, la bailarina al ver que el actor la vio salió corriendo en dirección al ascensor y Jesse solo atino llamar a una ambulancia y luego a Rachel.

La ambulancia no tardó mucho en llegar, Quinn fue trasladada rápidamente a una clínica, al llegar la pasaron a sala, y no dejaron avanzar a Jesse, en ese momento llegaba la diva y se acercó a su novio preocupada

_R: Jesse que paso?_

_J: Fue Britt, la empujo por las escaleras y no lo pude evitar (decía entre lágrimas)_

_R: Esa imbécil, como esta Quinn? Como está él bebe? Sabes algo?_

_J: No, hace unos minutos que llegamos, y no me han dejado pasar, solo hay que esperar_

_R: Espero que no les pase nada porque si no juro que voy a matar a la idiota de Britt_

_J: Amor cálmate_

_R: Le avisaste a Santana?_

_J: No, aun no. No sé cómo decirle, te dije que teníamos que advertirle pero no quisiste_

_R: Yo la llamo (dijo ignorando el comentario de su novio, aunque ella también pensaba que hubiera sido mejor advertirle a la latina)_

Santana se encontraba en su oficina acomodando unos papeles cuando escucho sonar su celular, al ver que era la diva le contesto

_S: Hola Rach, como estas?_

_R: San (dijo con la voz quebrada; la latina al escuchar a su amiga asi se alarmo)_

_S: Estas llorando? Que paso? Estas bien?_

_R: Quinn (fue lo único que pudo decir la diva entre lágrimas)_

_S: Que paso con ella? (dijo la latina desesperada)_

_R: Tuvo un accidente, se cayó por las escaleras (fue lo único que pudo escuchar la latina, cuando sintió que su teléfono se estrellaba contra el piso y sus lágrimas empezaban a caer)_

_…._

__**N/A: Bueno como ya se me hizo costumbre dejo avances, ya saben que pueden estar sujetos a cambios.**

**- Quinn y el bebe se salvaran?**

**- Que pasara con Kitty?**

**- Un nuevo ataque de Brittany?**

**- ¿Rachel traiciona a Quinn o es solo un plan de Brittany?**

**N/A2: Bueno aprovecho para recomendar 2 fics Quinntana que me encantan:**

**Escondiendo los Sentimientos de Dany-05**

**Heridas que se curan, cicatrices que se borran de YouCanCallMeS**


	10. Ataque II

_**Hola, como estan? nuevamente estoy aqui con un nuevo cap, espero que les guste y no me odien, disculpen la demora es que no sabia como acabar el capitulo pero bueno ya esta, probablemente en estos dias suba el siguiente y hoy en la tarde actualizare mi otro fic. Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts. Besos Dreea (:**_

**Juniih: Brittany esta loca, si Santana se freno. Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este cap y no me odies.**

**dany-05: No me odies :(, en el proximo cap Santana se enterara, como ya te dije antes Brittany es una psicopata, espero que te guste este cap y no me odies.**

**YouCanCallMeS: La verdad es que estoy obsesionada con Britt malvada, tengo muchas ideas jaja, gracias por la review espero que te guste este cap.**

**ZilM: Gracias por la review, espero que te guste este cap, ya Britt tendra su merecido.**

**CatAgron: Brittany es mucho mas que una psicopata, con lo de las muertes solo habra una por el momento, pero quizas luego vengan mas, espero que te guste este cap.**

**yinnebra: Wow te lo leiste todo, gracias. Jajaaj todos odiamos a Brittany aca, no odies a Santana. Espero que te guste este cap.**

**_Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen y bla bla bla (:_**

Cap 10: Ataque II

_R: Tuvo un accidente, se cayó por las escaleras (fue lo único que pudo escuchar la latina, cuando sintió que su teléfono se estrellaba contra el piso y sus lágrimas empezaban a caer)_

Al escuchar estas palabras la latina salió disparada de su oficina y condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el hospital, se encontraba desesperada quería creer que esa llamada fue una broma y que Quinn y su bebe estaban bien, llego en menos de 10 minutos al hospital. Al llegar paso corriendo hasta encontrarse con Rachel y Jesse en la sala de espera.

_S: Rachel, saben algo de ella? de la bebe? está bien? (dijo abrazando a la pequeña diva desesperada)_

_J: No sabemos nada, no nos dicen nada, estamos esperando que salga el medico (dijo entre lágrimas)_

_S: Gracias por traerla, como paso esto? (dijo la latina al borde del llanto, Rachel estaba dispuesta a decirle la verdad, cuando salió el medico)_

_Dr.: Familiares de Quinn Fabray?_

_S: Yo soy su novia? Como esta ella, como está la bebe? (dijo la morena desesperada)_

_Dr.: Tranquila señorita, la paciente se encuentra bien y ya está consciente, por suerte solo sufrió pequeñas contusiones y no afecto el embarazo, pero es mejor que la paciente mantenga reposo._

_R: Podemos pasar a verla?_

_Dr.: Si, pueden pasar a la habitación, pero me gustaría darle algunas indicaciones (dijo dirigiéndose a Santana) para su novia, para el reposo y para que el embarazo siga yendo bien._

_S: Si doctor. Chicos pasen a verla ustedes?_

_J: Te esperamos adentro San._

Ya en la habitación, se encontraban Rachel y Jesse, y Quinn quería saber cómo estaba su bebe.

_R: Quinnie (dijo la castaña emocionada de ver que su amiga estaba bien)_

_Q: Hola Rach, que paso? Lo único que recuerdo fue que caía y que Jesse gritaba, como esta mi bebe?_

_J: Tranquila Q, tú y tu bebe están bien por suerte, ahora Santana está hablando con el médico luego viene_

_R: Q, sabes que fue lo que paso? (dijo la pequeña con un tono serio)_

_Q: No, supongo que tropecé (dijo dudando)_

_J: Fue Brittany_

_R: Por suerte Jesse, llego a tiempo, Q creo que con lo que paso deberías decirle a Santana, ya vimos lo que puede llegar hacer, ella tiene que saber de esto_

_Q: No, Santana no puede saber (dijo alterada)_

_J: Quinn es necesario que lo sepa, algo te pudo haber pasado y a tu bebe_

_Q: Lo sé, pero no quiero poner en riesgo a Santana, Brittany es capaz de matarla_

_R: Pero Q,_

_Q: Por favor Rach (dijo en tono de súplica, a lo que la castaña asintió de mala gana)_

_R: Esta bien pero Jesse y yo estaremos pendiente de ti Okay? Y si a la idiota esa hace algo en tu contra yo misma la mato_

En ese momento aparecía Santana por la habitación

_Q: Amor (grito Quinn)_

_La latina abrazo a Quinn y beso su panza_

_S: Mi amor me alegra saber que las 2 están bien, te amo. Hable con el médico y me dijo que tienes que hacer reposo, asi que te voy a estar cuidando y mimando mucho, ya mañana podrás irte a casa, el doctor también me dijo que tendrás un poco de dolor pero eso es por la caída_

_Q: Entonces hare reposo por el bien de nuestra bebe, te amo (dijo dándole un beso a su novia, pero por dentro estaba preocupada de lo que Brittany pueda llegar a hacer)_

En otro lado de la ciudad, cierta rubia caminaba por una habitación desesperada esperando noticias, hasta que recibió una llamada:

_B: Alguna novedad?_

_X: Si, ella y él bebe están bien (al oír esto colgó el teléfono furiosa)_

_B: Maldición, no puede ser posible que no les haya pasado, tengo que ir preparando el nuevo ataque, de este no se van a salvar, voy a acabar contigo y con tu bebe Fabray y Santana volverá a ser mía._

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde el accidente de Quinn, la rubia seguía en reposo y Jesse y Rachel se turnaban para cuidarla y también de cuidar a la latina sin que esta se dé cuenta, la latina salía antes del trabajo para poder cuidar a su amada y su bebe, en estas 2 semanas había habido varios intentos más por parte de Kitty pero eran fallidos, también en esas semanas, Santana descubrió que la pequeña rubia era estudiante de periodismo de último año y trataba de ayudarla con sus materias, en ese tiempo Kitty se había dado cuenta que la latina estaba muy enamorada de su novia y había dejado de intentar seducirla sobre todo porque había desarrollado un cariño hacia Santana y no quería que le pase nada, aunque cada vez que Brittany le preguntaba algo le decía que seguía intentando seducirla, le tenía miedo a la malvada rubia, asi pasaron 2 semanas más y Kitty se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado de la latina y estaba dispuesta a renunciar aunque eso despertara la furia de la bailarina, quería proteger a Santana pero sabía que si hablaba su vida corría peligro.

Ese mismo día, Santana salió temprano de trabajar y dejo a Kitty a cargo, pues ese día iría a almorzar con su novia y con Rachel y Jesse, iban a ir a comprar cosas para su bebe, ya que Quinn ya llevaba 7 meses de embarazo y ese día era el que había acordado con la diva para pediré matrimonio a su rubia adorada, la sorpresa seria en el centro comercial, había pasado a recoger a su novia a su departamento y ahí ya se encontraban Rachel y Jesse

_S: Rach, está todo listo?_

_R: Si, todo como lo pediste_

_S: Perfecto, gracias pequeño hobbit (dijo abrazando a su amiga)_

Y en ese momento bajaban Jesse con Quinn

_Q: Sanny espero que no me estés engañando con Rach (le dijo bromeando)_

_R: Muy graciosa Quinnie (dijo riendo y abrazando a su novio)_

_S: Nunca amor (dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios y acariciando su vientre)_

Iban conversando amenamente el auto de la latina hasta que llegaron a un restaurante de comida italiana que era el favorito de Quinn, almorzaron y luego de terminar de comer Rachel y Santana desaparecieron, Jesse quien sabía lo que iba a pasar trataba de entretener a la rubia.

_Q: Porque tardan tanto?_

_J: no desesperes rubia_

De pronto la rubia escucho la voz de su latina por el alta voz y volteo y la vio parada junto con Rachel en un pequeño escenario, luego Jesse se paró y se dirigió hacia sus 2 amigos y antes le dijo algo a Quinn.

_J: Disfruta Q_

_S: Bueno hola a todos los presentes, quiero darle una sorpresa al amor de mi vida, a mi novia Quinn Fabray, te amo amor (luego de esto, empezó a sonar una melodía tocada por Rachel y Jesse y la latina empezó a cantar)_

You´re a falling star, You´re the get away car.

You´re the line in the sand when I go too far.

You´re the swimming pool, on an August day.

And You´re the perfect thing to see.

And you play your card, but it´s kinda cute.

Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.

Baby don´t pretend, that you don´t know it´s true.

Cause you can see it when I look at you.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times

It´s you, it´s you, You make me sing.

You´re every line, you´re every word, you´re everything.

You´re a carousel, you´re a wishing well,

And you light me up, when you ring my bell.

You´re a mystery, you´re from outer space,

You´re every minute of my everyday.

And I can´t believe, uh that I´m your man,

And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.

Whatever comes our way, ah we´ll see it through,

And you know that´s what our love can do.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times

It´s you, it´s you, You make me sing

You´re every line, you´re every word, you´re everything.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times

It´s you, it´s you, You make me sing.

You´re every line, you´re every word, you´re everything.

You´re every song, and I sing along.

Cause you´re my everything.

Yeah, yeah

Cuando la latina termino de cantar la rubia de ojos verdes estaba emocionada, la latina bajo del escenario y se acercó a su novia.

_S: Quinn Fabray, te quieres casar conmigo?_

_Q: Claro que si Santana López, Te amo (y se fundieron en un tierno beso)_

Las 2 parejas la pasaron conversando y celebrando el reciente compromiso, luego salieron del restaurant Quinn y Santana caminaban tomadas de la mano y Rachel y Jesse iban detrás de ellas.

Muy cerca de ellas estaba una camioneta negra con Brittany dentro, la rubia tenía un revolver cargado y apunto por la ventana sin que nadie la vea, su objetivo era el vientre de Quinn, tenía su objetivo listo, asi que disparo, pero hubo un error el disparo no le dio a la fotógrafa, el disparo fue directo hacia Santana, quien se desvaneció, la bailarina no lo había notado hasta que escucho un grito

_Q: SANTANA (grito Quinn)_

_…_

**N/A: Bueno acá los avances respectivos, ya saben que estan sujetos a cambios.**

**- Que pasara con Santana? Sobrevivira al disparo?**

**- Que hara Brittany ahora que le disparo al amor de su vida?**

**- Santana se entera la verdad sobre Brittany y la enfrenta, que pasara?**

**- Una muerte, pero de quien?**

**PD: No me odien, se que el cap esta muy corto, pero el proximo sera mas largo.**


	11. ANUNCIO

**_Hola he vuelto, no no voy abandonar ninguna de mis 2 historias se que las he tenido muy abandonadas, pasa que estuve a full con ensayos, funciones, universidad, insituto en fin un monton de cosas, encima la inspiración se me mezclo. Pero ahora ya con un poco mas de tiempo en esta semana prometo actualizar en estos dias y no abandonar tanto la historia. No la dejare inconclusa y tambien tengo varios one shots._**

**_Besos Dreea (:_**


End file.
